The Dark Child of the Moon
by Himewolf398
Summary: Aedan Fenrir is a nineteen-year-old boy who was born half-human and half-beowolf. Ozpin has agreed to allow Aedan to attend Beacon Academy where he meets team RWBY but he has a problem; he has a hard time controlling his Grimm blood. What happens when they find out what he is? Will they accept him or will they be forced to kill him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and welcome to my first RWBY story! I just recently heard about this series and after watching the episodes I just had to write a fanfic in the RWBY universe. This chapter is the only one in Aedan's POV and the rest of the story will be in third person. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Someone like me wasn't supposed to exist. I should've died along with my mother while she was giving birth to me but I somehow survived. A monster. An abomination. A Demon Wolf. I couldn't help but think who the hell was insane enough to even think up a creature like me. A savage beast. Or if this guy wanted to prove his 'genius' by creating me. I gazed up at the shattered moon and took a deep breath. I have no clue who my real father is but ten to one he's some unlucky beowolf who was stupid or weak enough to get caught. I'm not really sure what's worse. Having a mindless beowolf or a batshit insane scientist to regard as my real 'father'. I shivered in disgust and looked down at my black tail resting next to me. It was just one of the five physical traits of my other half in my 'human' form. The other four are my small fangs, claws, my slightly pointed ears and my red eye color. As I moved my right arm, chains rattled. Yeah, being half-beowolf makes these chains and a necessity. I wondered why dad didn't just use a necklace or something smaller but he hasn't figured out how to make one strong enough to fuse dust crystals with yet. They're loosely draped across my chest and wrapped around my biceps, abdomen, and thighs. They're imbued with Dust crystals and they prevent me from losing control of myself if I get too angry, too excited, or when the full moon decides to schedule a guest appearance as it often does but they also serve another purpose. I asked my father about it since he created them but he only gave me a cryptic answer.<p>

'_They delay the spreading of corruption where the beast will reign supreme_.' I have an idea on what he might mean but I think he's just saying it that way to annoy me.

"Out here again I see." A voice said and I looked to see an old man with gray hair and a goatee. He was wearing a dark gray robes with the hood down. "Have you finished your meditating exercises yet?"

I sighed and responded. "Yeah dad. I finished ten minutes ago."

The man I was talking to is my adoptive father Alistair. I don't know why he only goes by his first name but I never cared enough to ask. He found me when I was a crying infant in the lab I was born in. He was a hunter who led a team after that insane scientist guy. The others in his group warned him about the dangers ahead if I remained alive and urged that he kill me. Instead, he decided to take me in and raise me as his son. When I reached puberty, my beowolf blood awakened and I lost control. I transformed and went on a rampage. Dad said it was an interesting cross between human and beowolf. The top half was more beowolf while the bottom half was more human. During that rampage, I destroyed buildings and killed fifteen civilians. At least that's what dad told me. I don't really remember what happened. After that whole mess, we moved to a remote location in the mountains far from civilization. After a couple years of meditating with different mantras and learning control I managed to somewhat keep myself calm during full moons. I still have slip ups here and there though but progress is progress.

My dad retired and started training me on how to fight using the loose chains around to my wrists for long range and my claws and fangs for melee. I recently learned about auras while watching a few hunters from the shadows a few yards away and I asked dad about it.

'_Yes you have an aura as well but since you're only half-human you were born with half a soul so your aura has taken a serious genetic hit that you can never recover from_.' That 'hit' is the fact that my aura can't regenerate like everyone else's so I have to absorb some from humans, faunus or animals. I basically feed as if I'm a freakin' vampire or something. He said I don't have to bite them just initiate it through physical contact like hand holding but biting is more dramatic...and fun. I smirked at that thought.

"Mable needs some help in the kitchen." Dad said snapping me out of my trip down memory lane.

"What's Ma doing in the kitchen anyway?" I muttered as I stood up and walked inside.

* * *

><p>I made my way to the kitchen to see an old woman standing over a pot on the stove. "Hey Ma, why the hell are you in this dojo cooking without the grandmaster's permission?"<p>

Ma laughed and I put on a yellow apron. This is my adoptive mother Mable. She was the only other person who accepted me for what I was.

"I just thought I'd start up dinner for you 'grandmaster'. One of Alistair's friends is coming over later today." Mable said as I started chopping up vegetables. She taught me how to cook when I was ten and I enjoyed it so much that I pretty much bugged her everyday about teaching me new recipes. I got really good at cooking that I'm now the designated chef of the house. I frowned when I heard that someone was coming over.

"Who's this person?"

"Oh a hunter just like your father was. I don't really know much about him but he runs a school for future hunters and huntresses."

"Woopty freakin' doo." I don't have a very good relationship with hunters and huntresses. Ma patted my head and I felt my tail wag.

"I know how you feel about them but please try to be polite." I sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>Later that evening the doorbell rang. When I answered the door I saw a man with silvery white hair and glasses. His brown eyes looked me over and he sipped what smelled like coffee in his mug.<p>

"You must be Aedan. Is you father in?" I narrowed my eyes slightly at his question.

"Yeah, come in." I said as I moved aside and watched him walk in. Dad appeared and smiled at him.

"Long time no see Ozpin."

"That is has Alistair. I see your son has grown a lot since those pictures you sent me." Ozpin said as he turned to look at me again. I growled slightly. "Seems he's still not a people person."

"Not with people who are hunters." I said as I walked towards the kitchen and came back out to serve dinner.

"So Ozpin, have you thought about what I told you?" Dad asked and Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, about inviting Aedan to attend Beacon Academy." I choked on my food.

"Whoa wait what?!" I shouted as I shot up from my seat with my tail bristling. First off, I had no interest in becoming a hunter and I definitely didn't want to be surrounded by hundreds of hunters and huntresses in training that could piss me off within the first five seconds of seeing them. Second, if they find out what I am they would try to kill me on sight. Third, I'm not exactly good enough to be one of them and when I mean 'good' I mean morality wise. If I see an enemy I'll kill them without hesitation and I'm not just talking about Grimm. Fourth, my chains will stick out like a sore thumb. This will raise so many questions that they don't need the answer to. All of that is drama that I seriously don't wanna deal with.

"I understand why you're against this Aedan but think of the positives." Dad said and I thought for a minute.

"I see why you have a big problem with this and to be honest I agree with you but I also agree with Alistair's and Mable's reasons for this as well." As soon as I heard Ozpin say that I turned to Ma.

"Et tu Judas?" I deadpanned and Ozpin chuckled.

"Yes Aedan me too." Ma said as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "We all know that putting you in a school for hunters and huntresses could be a disaster waiting to happen but this can help you grow as a person. You know, get more in touch with your human half. Show everyone that not all monsters do evil things."

"You just called me a monster." Mable laughed and I sighed. "Well as 'convincing' as that is, I'm pretty sure Ozpin and his staff members won't take too kindly to me 'feeding' on the students."

"We could make some arrangements and you don't really look much different from a faunus. Add some sunglasses and just say you're a wolf faunus." Dad said smiling and Ozpin nodded in agreement. I groaned and sat down. I couldn't believe this Ozpin guy was seriously considering this. Either this guy sees potential in me like dad did or he's just plain crazy. I ran my hair through my short dark brown hair.

"If Ozpin agrees to this then I'll go...I guess."

"What's your semblence Aedan?" Ozpin asked.

"Regeneration. For example..." I trailed off as I lifted my arm and the claw on my index finger grew longer and turned black. I pressed it down and winced as I dragged it across the length of my arm. As soon I reached halfway, my skin started to quickly repair itself and followed down the trail of my blood. I lifted my finger and my wound fully healed. "And if any of my limbs are cut off I can regrow them. I don't know if I can use it on others though."

"Interesting." Ozpin said smiling. "Well I do believe we can find a place for you at Beacon. You'll have to pass an initiation first."

"Of course I do. It's never just paperwork is it?"

"Well there's also paperwork."

"Shit." I said as my forehead hit the table.

"Aedan! Language!" Ma shouted and Ozpin smiled.

"If Aedan passes then he'll also be enrolled in an extra class and you'll be his professor as we agreed Alistair." Ozpin said as he stood up and Dad nodded. I could guess what this extra class was and I relaxed a little.

"Well Mable it looks like we're moving to Vale." Dad said as he stood up and escorted Ozpin out. I can practically smell the heaping pounds of trouble this would cause.

"You'll make all kinds of new friends Aedan." Ma said as I helped her clean up.

"I don't want any friends Ma. I'm perfectly fine with being a lone wolf."

"No one wants to be alone Aedan. You're no exception." I sighed.

"Fine. I'll go pack my things." I still think this whole thing's a bad idea but I'll go along with it for now.

* * *

><p>"(<em>sniff sniff<em>)...God this river stinks." I said and I hid my nose in my black sleeveless shirt.

"Ah Vale. It's been so long since I was last here." Dad said.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave this place earlier from this god awful fish smell." I said as I put my hands in the pockets of my navy blue shorts and placed my bare feet on the concrete of the sidewalks.

"First we'll settle into our new home and then I'll take Aedan to get some shoes." Ma said and I groaned. I hate wearing shoes. Not only do they slow me down but they're also a bit uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>After we unpacked and settled in our new house, Ma and I walked towards the shoe store. People were already staring at me because of my sunglasses, chains, bare feet, and tail. I already expected this and it didn't look like Ma minded so I ignored them.<p>

"Wait out here Aedan." I nodded and leaned against the store window watching people stare at me as they walked past. I immediately felt the desire to hunt. My heart rate starting increasing and the urge to attack started to bubble in my blood. I closed my eyes and choked down a snarl. I can feel my eyes burning and from that I knew they were glowing. I started taking deep breaths and whispered my mantra.

"The moon, the wind, the rain." I continued saying those three things over and over until I felt myself calming down. The burning stopped and my heart rate returned to normal. This was just another reason why I shouldn't be here. My beowolf blood is yelling at me to kill them all. Then again my dad would argue that this is another lesson on learning control so I have to deal with it. My brows furrowed as a new scent entered my nose. I analyzed it as the scent grew stronger. It smelled feminine so it was a girl and I took another deep breath. The girl was younger than me and smelled human. I listened to her heartbeat and it was normal so she wasn't afraid of me. I opened my eyes and saw the girl stand in front of me with a curious look in her silver eyes. She had short black and red hair with a black blouse and skirt with red trimmings. There was also a red cloak with a hood slightly flowing in the wind behind her.

"Um...hi?" I wasn't sure why this girl was standing so close to me. She smiled at my greeting.

"Hey there. I don't think I've seen you around here before." Then she looked down at my feet. "...with no shoes."

"I don't believe in shoes." It got silent for a few seconds before the girl started snickering and burst out laughing. "Glad you liked that one."

"S-sorry. (giggles) I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and I looked at it. Sighing I shook it and stood up straight.

"Aedan." Ma exited the store with a medium sized bag and smiled brightly when she saw Ruby.

"Oh you've made a new friend already!" Ma said in a high pitched voice and I facepalmed. Ma handed me the bag and I looked through its contents. "I'm Mable. Aedan's mother."

"Hi Mable, I'm Ruby." I slipped on some short white socks and black and blue gym shoes. The rattling of my chains caused Ruby to immediately turn to me. "What's with the chains?"

I winced slightly at her question. Now that I think about it, it was incredibly stupid to think that question wouldn't pop up.

"I have anger issues. These chains were forged by my father with dust crystals to keep me from getting out of control." I said. Obviously I can't flat out tell her the real reason but I went as close to the truth as possible. Ruby looked at me with concern but I waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I won't randomly burst out into fits of rage or anything."

"O..k...so are you two new to Vale?" Ruby asked.

"Yes we are. In fact, Aedan here will be transferring to Beacon Academy." Ma answered and as soon as I saw Ruby smile brightly I knew I was in for it.

"That's awesome! I go to Beacon!" Of course she does. It'd be too easy if she didn't. It's not that I don't like her but having her around me is problematic. "I'll show you around the school sometime."

"Yeah...sounds good." I said with a flat tone. Both Ruby and Ma had an odd look on their faces and I sighed. "Sorry but I'm not very excited about going to school."

"But it's a school for future hunters and huntresses! How are you not excited?!" This girl was so full of energy that to me it was odd.

"Because. It's. School.'' Ruby laughed. ''I'll be going to Beacon tomorrow morning for a tour but for now I'm just exploring the city."

"Alright I'll see you then Aedan." Ruby said and she walked away.

"Well let's see what this city has to offer!" Ma said and I sighed but smiled at her enthusiasm. I'll be heading for Beacon Academy tomorrow but I'm seriously not looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>There's chapter 1 everyone! I hope I kept Ozpin and Ruby in character. Constructive criticism is always welcome and I'll see you in chapter 2!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So this story now takes place after episode one of volume two. Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

><p>Aedan watched the airship land next to him on the platform. He was half tempted to skip the tour and hang around the city for a while. The doors opened and he walked inside.<p>

"This thing's huge." Aedan said as he looked around. The doors closed and the airship took off. He immediately rushed for the window and his tail wagged. The view was just amazing and his eyes eagerly took it in. He felt the ship land and the doors opened. "Here we go."

"Welcome Aedan Fenrir to Beacon Academy." A woman said as Aedan stepped out the airship. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch and I'll be your tour guide."

"Thought that girl Ruby was supposed to be my tour guide." Aedan heard footsteps running towards them and they saw Ruby smiling and waving. "Ah there she goes.''

"Aedan! Nice to see you again." Ruby said and Aedan sighed when he saw her in uniform.

'_So they wear freakin uniforms here_.' Aedan thought in annoyance.

"What are you doing here miss Rose?" Glynda asked.

"I told Aedan that I'd show him around Beacon." Aedan nodded in agreement and Glynda facepalmed.

"What about your teammates?" Aedan looked at Ruby.

"If you have teammates then shouldn't you be with them?" Aedan asked and Ruby grinned.

"Oh don't worry they're coming too." As soon as Ruby said that Aedan groaned.

'More people? Really?' Aedan thought and Glynda sighed.

"Very well. You can show him around while I help prepare for his initiation." Glynda said and she walked away. Aedan placed his hands in his pockets.

"So...who're these teammates of yours?" Ruby pointed to three girls walking towards them and one was being pulled along by the other two. Now Aedan didn't like making judgements right off the bat but if he had to guess then the blonde girl seemed friendly enough. She emitted this warm presence like she was practically the sun itself. The white haired girl was the opposite in that fact. The air seemed to get chilly as she walked closer to him and speaking of the way she walked; it screamed 'princess'. Didn't look like a girl he'd get along with very well. Then he looked at the black haired girl who was being pulled along with them. She clearly didn't want to be here. There was also an air of mystery surrounding her and Aedan tilted his head curiously. Then his brows furrowed when he analyzed her scent. It was a bit similar to that of a cat. '_She must be a faunus_.'

"So this is the new transfer student Ruby told us about. I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister."

"Aedan Fenrir."

"I'm Weiss." Everyone then looked at Blake and Yang elbowed her.

"...Blake." Blake's eyes widened when she looked at Aedan and he could already tell what she was looking at. His chains. Yang and Weiss saw what she was staring at and Weiss stepped forward.

"Okay hold on. Before we even start this tour, why are you in chains?" Aedan's eyebrow twitched at her tone. Oh yeah this ice queen was definitely gonna dance on his last nerve.

"I have anger issues. These chains are what's keeping me from bashing someone's head in repeatedly." Aedan said and the three girls backed away a little.

"..Ok now that that awkward moment's done." Ruby said and she grabbed Aedan's arm. "Let's start the tour!"

"Whoa hey calm down Ruby!" Aedan shouted as she pulled him along with his tail trailing behind him like a flag.

* * *

><p>"These are the student dorms." Weiss said. "There are four people to a room."<p>

"I thought Ruby was leading this tour." Aedan said and Weiss shrugged.

"I figured that Weiss would be better at it than me." Ruby said.

"Riiiight." Aedan said and he looked behind them. Blake was trailing a few feet behind them and he turned to Yang. "What's up with her?"

"She's a bit um out of it right now. She'll get better." Yang said as she stared at Blake. "...Eventually...I hope."

"She's been like that a little while before you got here." Ruby said and Blake glared at them. Yang, Ruby and Aedan immediately turned around.

* * *

><p>"These are the classrooms." Weiss said.<p>

"With how huge this place is I'd probably still get lost after this tour." Aedan muttered.

"Not to worry Aedan, you'll be fine." Yang patted his shoulder with a wide grin. Aedan could feel the strength hidden in her arm. "Nice shades by the way."

"You're confidence in me makes me wanna cry a river of tears in happiness." Yang and Ruby laughed. This was a bit awkward for Aedan despite not showing it. He'd never been around any girl for this long, let alone four of them.

"So where are you from?" Ruby asked.

"The mountains." Aedan said and Yang blinked.

"That's it?" Aedan nodded.

"Yep. There's nothing but forests, rivers maybe a waterfall or two and plains."

"That sounds quite boring." Weiss said and Aedan shrugged.

"Not to me."

"So we got ourselves a country boy. You know what that means?" Yang asked with a mischievous grin.

"I don't like where this is going." Aedan said.

"Oh don't worry I'll go easy on you. It is your first time after all." The others just stared at her.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted.

"What? I meant show him the hot spots in the city."

"Then maybe you should just say that instead of implying something else!" Aedan facepalmed.

'This is gonna be one long tour.'

* * *

><p>"This is the cafeteria." Ruby said spreading her arms out wide.<p>

"You know I half expected balloons and confetti to pop out with that gesture." Aedan said and Yang snickered. "I thought Weiss was leading this tour."

"Apparently not anymore." Weiss said. "Or Ruby just wanted to be the one to show you the cafeteria."

"So when you pass your initiation you'll be sitting with us." Yang said.

"What?!" Both Weiss and Aedan shouted causing everyone to look at them.

''What's with that attitude?" Yang asked. "I expected Weiss to say that but you?"

"Well..um..." Aedan trailed off as Yang and Ruby stared at him intensely.

"You don't wanna hang out with us?" Ruby asked and Aedan took a step back. Then Glynda walked in.

"It's time for your initiation Mr. Fenrir." Glynda said and Aedan sighed in relief.

"I'm coming." Aedan said and he followed Glynda outside.

* * *

><p>"For your initiation, you must find and grab a relic from the abandoned temple in this forest below. Then make your way to the top of the cliff while fighting off dangerous monsters along the way. We will be evaluating your abilities and since you're the only one taking this test, you will temporarily be assigned a partner for the duration of it." Ozpin said and Aedan just glared at him from behind his sunglasses as he stood on one of the stone plates.<p>

"Miss Belladonna will be your temporary partner." Glynda said and both Aedan and Blake looked at her surprised. "Is that okay with you two?"

"...I guess." Blake said and she moved to stand on the plate next to him.

"Fine with me." Aedan said shrugging. Actually he'd prefer doing this alone but Blake seemed okay enough, even if she was out of it as Yang said. They readied themselves and were then catapulted off the cliff.

* * *

><p>While soaring through the air, Aedan couldn't help but stick his tongue out as the wind raced through his hair, clothes, and fur. Blake looked at him and an amused smile forced its way on her face. He looked just like a dog sticking its head out a window. They started losing altitude and Aedan used his loose chains to grapple towards the trees. He swung around on a couple branches and safely landed on the ground. He watched Blake land next to him and they started walking.<p>

"Go ahead and lead the way. I'm only here to help you fight off the Grimm." Blake said and Aedan nodded. After a few minutes of walking, Aedan made an annoyed growl and turned to Blake.

"Ok what the hell is wrong with you?" Aedan asked and Blake looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Aedan's eyes narrowed.

"Well let's see...(_sniff sniff_)..you reek of stress and you're drifting in and out of La la land. And if I remember correctly, that's not a good thing in this situation." Blake glared at him.

"Just concentrate on your initiation." Aedan raised his hands in mock surrender and looked away. Normally he wouldn't care if someone wanted to get themselves killed but this girl's supposed to be his temporary partner and if she's not focused then she'll get both herself and him killed.

* * *

><p>"Maybe I should've volunteered. Blake's really out of it." Ruby said and Yang nodded.<p>

"Let's hope this Aedan guy makes up for it." Weiss said.

* * *

><p>"Something's coming." Aedan said and his tail bristled. Blake drew Gambol Shroud and two Ursas appeared through the trees.<p>

"Wait you don't have a weapon?" Blake asked.

"Of course I do." Aedan said and his claws lengthened and turned black. "These."

"You've got to be kidding me." Aedan snorted and one of the Ursa's charged at him. He thrust his arm forward and the chain wrapped around its leg. He jerked his arm to the side and the Ursa rolled in midair and crashed through a few trees.

"Satisfied?" Blake rolled her eyes and raced towards the other one. She dodged one of its claw swipes by flipping over it and used her ribbon to swing the blade around its body at different angles. She landed on her feet and the Ursa collapsed into large pieces. The first one got back up and charged at her until two chains wrapped around its neck. It roared in pain as the chains grew tighter and tighter and Aedan jumped on its back. He pulled at both chains in opposite directions and the Ursa let out a choked snarl. Aedan was grinning wildly and then there was a loud crunch. The Ursa collapsed and Aedan removed the chains from its neck.

"Looks like you had fun." Blake said as she sheathed her weapon.

"Am I that easy to read?" Aedan asked and they started walking again.

"So what kind are you?" Aedan looked at her.

"Wolf." Blake nodded and remained silent.

"So will you stab me if I ask?" Aedan asked as they reached the abandoned temple.

"Depends on the question." Blake said as she stood back and folded her arms.

"What's got you looking like you're pissed at everything and everyone?" Aedan picked up a knight chess piece.

"Why do you care?"

"What?" Aedan looked at her.

"Why do you care? You didn't exactly look like you wanted to be here, let alone the tour."

"I'll be honest. Part of me doesn't wanna get involved with what's going on here but if whatever it is has you looking like that then it's something important." Aedan pocketed the chess piece and started walking. Blake's eyes softened a little and she followed him in the direction of the cliff. Then the ground started to shake slightly. They both looked at each other and Blake's bow twitched. "You hear that?"

"I did." They both looked behind them and a Deathstalker appeared.

"Isn't this just wonderful." Aedan said sarcastically and Blake grabbed his arm.

"We need to get out of here."

"Why? Can't we just kill the damn thing?"

"Sure if you can find at least two more people to help." Blake pulled Aedan along and they ran but the Deathstalker was catching up to them. Aedan looked at Blake then at the Deathstalker.

'_Screw this_.' Aedan thought with a growl and jerked his arm out of her grasp. He growled even louder and raced towards the Deathstalker.

''This is ridiculous!'' Blake said to herself as she watched Aedan jump on its back and she drew Gambol Shroud again.

* * *

><p>"This guy is insane! He's gonna get Blake killed!" Weiss shouted and both Ruby and Yang facepalmed.<p>

"You have so little faith in him." Ozpin said and he took a sip of his coffee.

"They do have a point though Ozpin. He's just rushing in without thinking."Glynda said but Ozpin remained silent.

* * *

><p>Blake and Aedan dodged the Deathstalker's claws. Blake switched her weapon to gun form and started shooting while Aedan started clawing at its armored head.<p>

"That won't work Aedan." Blake said but her eyes widened when she saw pieces of it fly off. The Deathstalker swiped its tail at Aedan and he jumped over it only to have it swing back and smack him into a couple trees. Blake backflipped away from its stinger and ran towards Aedan while shooting at it. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I admit that I wasn't." Aedan said as he sat up and pulled a pieces of wood out his arm and back. He closed his eyes and took his sunglasses off. He stood up and opened his eyes which were now glowing blood red. His pupils were dilated and his fangs were much more pronounced. Blake noticed his chains were glowing blue and her bow twitched when she heard his heart start racing. He turned his head so she couldn't see his eyes. "I'll distract it and create a hole large enough in its armor for you to finish it off."

"Now that's a reasonable plan." Aedan smirked and activated his semblance. His wounds started healing rapidly and closed completely. He raced forward on all fours and dodged every strike of its stinger. Blake drew her sheath and Gambol Shroud returned to blade form. The Deathstalker swiped at Aedan with one of its claws and he grabbed it by its arm. With a loud snarl, Aedan dug his claws in the arm and with a few tugs he ripped it off. The Deathstalker roared in pain and Blake jumped on the severed arm. Aedan swung the arm and propelled Blake forward. She shot through the air like a bullet and sliced the stinger off its tail. Aedan jumped on its back again and started slashing away at its bone armor. Blake bounced off a tree using her feet and landed on the Deathstalker's back. It brought down its other claw on them and Aedan crossed his arms in an 'x' shape. He blocked the hit and a few cracks appeared on the bone armor from the force.

"Now Blake.'' Aedan said and Blake slammed both both her blade and the sheath on the Deathstalker's head. It broke through the weakened armor and pierced through its head. With one final roar the Deathstalker collapsed and they jumped off its corpse. Aedan used his semblance to heal his scratches and he returned to normal. His chains stopped glowing and he shook the rest of the pieces of wood from his clothes and tail.

* * *

><p>"Did...you guys just see that?" Ruby asked.<p>

"We saw it Ruby." Weiss said and Glynda moved closer to Ozpin.

"I didn't think he'd be that strong physically. He didn't even use his aura for that." Glynda whispered and Ozpin smirked.

"No he didn't. Since he can't regenerate his aura, he's only using it to heal his wounds." Ozpin whispered back and sipped his coffee. "Very impressive."

* * *

><p>"We made it." Aedan said while fanning himself after they reached the cliff.<p>

"That was quite the performance Aedan and you've managed to work well with miss Belladonna." Ozpin said and Aedan gave him the relic. Then he turned to Blake.

"Thanks for the help Blake." Aedan said and Blake looked at him.

"You're welcome." Blake said and Aedan raised an eyebrow.

"Did you think I'd be ungrateful?" Blake rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

"Congratulations Aedan Fenrir. You've passed your initiation." Ozpin said. "You're now officially a student at Beacon Academy."

"And since you've obtained the knight chess piece, you'll be an extra teammate on team RWBY." Glynda said and Aedan sighed.

"You know part of me saw this coming." Aedan said and Ruby hugged him.

"Welcome to the team Aedan!" Ruby shouted and Yang put him in a headlock.

"Yes welcome indeed." Yang said and she grinned at Aedan's protests to let him go. Weiss and Blake just shook their heads.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! I'll see you guys in the next one!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the support everyone! Heeeeeere's chapter three!

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Are you insane? This child is an abomination!<em>"**

**"What's going on?" Aedan asked as he looked around. He was surrounded by nothing but dark fog.**

**"_If this child remains alive he'll kill us all!_" The voice was echoing all around him.**

**"Who's voice is that?" Then a new voice joined in.**

**"_How can you just condemn a child like that just for existing? He doesn't even know what he is, let alone what he's capable of._"**

**"Dad?"**

**"_That's exactly it. Once he realizes it then he'll be one of the most dangerous beings out there. And that's if he can control himself or if you can make it in time._"**

**"Make what in time?" Then Aedan saw long black tendrils crawl towards his feet. He backed up until he bumped into something. He turned around to see his beast form staring down at him. It grabbed him by his arms and Aedan started struggling but he couldn't break out of its hold. The tendrils wrapped around his legs and started climbing up his body.**

**"Get off me! Leave me alone!"**

* * *

><p>Aedan quickly sat up in his bed breathing heavily. He was drenched in cold sweat and his glowing eyes scanned the area. He was in his dorm room at Beacon Academy and checked the clock. It was four-thirty in the morning and he ran a hand through his hair.<p>

"These nightmares are getting even more out of hand." Aedan said as he got out of bed. Ever since he hit puberty at thirteen he'd been suffering from terrible nightmares. They ranged from him being covered in blood and staring at people's disemboweled corpses to him getting tortured by his beowolf form but the voices were new. Aedan wasn't sure if that was a memory or something else but he didn't know enough to be sure. He walked into his bathroom and filled a cup with cold water. His dorm room was right next to the girls of his team and Ozpin even had it remodeled for him. It was no secret that Aedan loved cooking and if it helped keep Aedan calm then Ozpin was all for adding a small kitchen. Aedan chugged the water down and started leaning over the sink. He closed his eyes and his long black claws tapped against the counter. He was only wearing his navy blue sweatpants and his chains were sitting on his dresser. He couldn't let himself have an episode while his chains were off or he was screwed.

Aedan looked in the mirror and saw that his skin was dark gray with red markings around his eyes. His ears were even more pointed like an elf and his fangs grew too big so he had to breathe with his mouth open. His grip tightened to the point where small cracks appeared.

"The moon, the rain, the wind." Aedan repeated his mantra in a deeper and rougher tone of voice. After ten minutes Aedan started to calm down and his physical features returned to normal. His medicine still hadn't arrived from his mother yet. He just hoped that no one would hear him until it arrived. "Well looks like I'm not going back to sleep."

* * *

><p>Aedan made his way to the kitchen wearing just his uniform pants, some white socks, and a towel around his neck. He took out some ingredients and started cooking a ham and cheese omelet when he heard a knock on the door. Actually it was more like pounding and Aedan let out an annoyed growl. He pressed a button on his scroll and the door clicked.<p>

"It's open!" Aedan shouted and the door burst open.

"Good morning Aedan!" Yang shouted in a sing song tone and Aedan facepalmed. Then Yang paused. "I smell food!"

"Yes because I'm cooking. And before you ask, I have...special circumstances." Yang walked in the kitchen and looked over his shoulder. "Where are the others?"

"They're eating breakfast in the cafeteria." Yang slapped his back with a wide grin and Aedan's eyes flashed blood red. "You've got a very nice body too. Like it's the right amount of ripped."

"Thanks Yang." Aedan said blushing slightly. There was a long pause and he sighed. "Wanna stay for breakfast?"

"I'd love to!" Aedan facepalmed again and fixed her a plate. He passed it to her and Yang started eating. "Wow this is really good!"

''Thanks."

"So how'd you like working with Blake?" Aedan thought for a moment.

"She's...alright I guess. When she's not acting like she has been now." Yang grinned and Aedan's eyebrow twitched. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Aedan's eyes narrowed.

"Don't play innocent with me Yang." Yang laughed and she ate more of her omelet.

"So do you like Beacon so far?"

"It's fine. There are some strange people though."

"Really?" Aedan nodded.

"Like you and Ruby." Yang stared at him.

"What? How are we strange?" Aedan chuckled and shook his head.

"Not strange in a bad way Yang. Strange as in, you and Ruby amuse me." Yang looked surprised.

"I wouldn't have guessed since it didn't look like you were 'amused'." Aedan drank his coffee.

"Yeah I'm..sorry about that. I'm honestly not used to being around people other than my parents, let alone girls my age" Yang's expression turned serious.

"Your parents isolated you?" Aedan nodded. He didn't know why but that warm aura Yang gave off was comforting. It made him want to tell her all his secrets but he knew he couldn't. Ruby had that warmth too but not as much as Yang.

"I don't hate my parents for it." Aedan put his empty plate in the sink and walked to his closet. Yang put hers in the sink and followed him.

"You don't?" Aedan shook his head and put the rest of his uniform on.

"They did it to protect me." Yang folded her arms.

"I don't really see how isolating you is 'protecting' you." Aedan frowned as he finished tying his tie and looked out the window.

''I don't wanna talk about it." Yang nodded and Aedan put on his shoes. "Sien jon variel."

"What the hell?'' Then Yang saw the chains glow a bright blue and shoot towards Aedan. They wrapped around his neck, abdomen, biceps, wrists, thighs, ankles and one draped loosely across his shoulders. The glowing subsided and Aedan grabbed his bag.

"Um...ok let's head to class." Aedan nodded and they left the dorms.

* * *

><p>Yang and Aedan arrived to their first class and Aedan was already bored out of his mind. He felt like shutting the teacher up by ripping his vocal chords straight out his throat. Watching with glee as he struggled to scream out for help. Aedan shook his head. These thoughts were invading his head a bit more frequently now and he growled in frustration.<p>

"You ok Aedan?" Yang whispered and Aedan nodded.

"He's just so...boring. I feel like flipping a table over.'' Aedan whispered back and Yang giggled.

"You can make it. I believe in you." Aedan snorted and Weiss shushed them. Blake was holding her head in her hand not even paying attention and Ruby was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Yay lunchtime!" Ruby shouted and Aedan just shook his head. He sat next to Yang and across from Blake.<p>

"So how're your classes so far Aedan?" Weiss asked and Yang and Ruby looked at her in shock.

"You care?" Ruby asked and Weiss huffed.

"Of course I do. Since he's now a part of this team his grades have to be good. Even if it means I have to tutor him." Aedan groaned.

"Please don't." Weiss glared at him.

"You don't want my help?" Aedan took out a container.

"It's not that Weiss. I just have this feeling that you'll be a freakin' drill sergeant and I don't think my sanity will come out intact." Yang and Ruby laughed.

"Whatever."

"What's that?" Ruby asked as Aedan took the top off.

"Chicken Alfredo." Aedan said pulling out a fork and he started eating. He noticed Blake was picking at her food but before he could say anything, four people approached their table.

"Oh Aedan, these four are Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora." Ruby said and Aedan nodded. "Guys this is Aedan."

"I think it's great that you have a guy on your team now." Jaune said.

"Some more excited than others." Yang said looking at Weiss and Blake. After introductions, both teams started many discussions with the exception of Blake.

* * *

><p>During free period everyone moved to the library to study; except most of team RWBY and half of team JNPR. Team RWBY was playing a board game except Aedan who was sitting at team JNPR's table. Pyrrha looked up from her book.<p>

"What're you doing Aedan?" Pyrrha asked.

"Writing down some new recipes to try out." Aedan said while writing and his tail started wagging. "Just found a really good one."

"You seem very excited." Pyrrha said while giggling and Aedan looked at her.

"What makes you say that?" Then Weiss turned around.

"Aedan stop hitting me in the head with your tail!" Weiss shouted and Ruby was laughing with her head on the table.

"Oh sorry princess." Aedan said and he moved his tail to rest on his lap. Weiss' eyebrow twitched at his 'princess' comment and turned back to the board game.

"Sup losers." A voice said and Aedan growled.

"Hey Sun. Have you met our new teammate?" Ruby asked and Aedan sighed in annoyance.

"The guy with the chains?" Sun asked and Aedan raised his hand.

"Aedan Fenrir. Wolf faunus and newest transfer student.'' Aedan lowered his hand.

"Nice. This is my old friend Neptune."

"Hey." Neptune said and Aedan tuned out the rest of the conversation. Then his scroll buzzed and he answered it.

"Mr. Fenrir, your package from your mother has arrived. Come see Ozpin in his office to pick it up." Glynda said and Aedan nodded.

"What package?" Yang asked as Aedan packed his things and stood up.

"Just a little something." Aedan said and he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Here you are Aedan." Ozpin said as he handed Aedan a large briefcase.<p>

"Thanks."

"If I may ask, what exactly is in there?" Aedan was silent for a moment.

"My medicine." Aedan opened the briefcase to reveal small vials filled with light blue liquid and a syringe. "On the occasions that I remove my chains, I inject myself with the liquid in these vials. Like for when I go to bed."

''I see."Ozpin said and he sipped his coffee. "How long do the effects last?''

"About eight hours." Ozpin nodded and Aedan closed the briefcase before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Welcome students! My name is Alistair and I'll be your teacher for the four years you'll be attending this school!" Aedan sweatdropped.<p>

"Uh dad...I'm the only student here." Aedan said as he looked around the empty field. Alistair cleared his throat.

"Just sit down." Aedan sat in the grass and Alistair blindfolded him. "Now practice your deep breathing exercises."

"The nightmares have gotten worse." Alistair looked at Aedan concerned.

"How?" Aedan shrugged.

"Nothing that I haven't told you before but they've gotten a bit more vivid. The dead bodies are becoming clearer and I hear voices."

"Do you know the voices?"

"One I know is yours but I don't recognize the other one. It's like I've heard it before but I don't know who or where." Alistair sighed and petted Aedan's head. He smiled gently when he saw the young half-breed's tail wag.

"Don't worry about it pup. You'll figure it out."

"I'm not a pup anymore dad." Alistair chuckled.

"Maybe not but I like calling you that." Aedan snorted. "Did your mother send the case?"

"Yeah I just picked it up earlier today from Ozpin."

"Good. Just remember to take it before bed."

"Got it."

"I mean it Aedan. You tend to forget about these things quite quickly." Aedan sighed.

"I know dad."

* * *

><p>Aedan was walking back to his room when he heard yelling coming from the room the girls were in.<p>

'_Should I even bother?_' Aedan thought as he stood by the door. He sighed and started knocking on the door. Ruby answered the door and gave a weak smile which instantly caught Aedan off guard. "Everything alright?"

"Not really." Ruby said and she moved aside to let him in.

"Ok what's going on here?" Aedan asked and everyone was silent for a moment before Blake spoke up.

"I'm trying to figure out why everyone's acting so calm when Torchwick and the White Fang are out planning and doing who knows what." Aedan looked confused.

"Who's Torchwick and the White Fang?"

"Long story short, Torchwick is this big criminal and the White Fang are a faunus rights group. For some reason they're working with him." Yang said.

"Then why don't you guys just do something about it?" Aedan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because we're not ready." Weiss said and Blake glared at her.

"So?" Aedan shrugged and everyone looked at him. "You won't be ready for everything but that's where improvising comes in right? Or am I using that wrong?"

"No you did fine Aedan." Blake said and she turned to Weiss. "See? The voice of reason."

"All right then. All in favor of becoming the youngest-"

"Stop." Aedan said raising his hand halfway. "You don't need to make a long speech, I'm sure everyone agrees."

"Ok then...say 'I'!" Ruby shouted happily.

"Oh yeah!" That was Yang's vote.

"Fine." Weiss sighed and everyone looked at Aedan; who stopped at he was leaving.

"What?"

"Aren't you joining in?" Yang asked and Aedan blinked.

"Um..."

"You're part of this team too Aedan. Besides, you immediately sided with Blake on this one so we thought you'd jump in too." Weiss said and Aedan looked at Blake. She was staring right at him and he sighed.

"Yeah sure." Aedan said shrugging and Blake smiled.

"You could've at least said 'I'." Ruby whined and Aedan gave her a small smile. Then he raised his hand.

"Alright then. I."

* * *

><p><strong>"What's going on?" Aedan was surrounded by the dark fog again when he suddenly heard a voice echo all around him.<strong>

**"_Look what you've done._'' An image came into view before Aedan and his eyes widened. It was a burning city with several dead bodies littering the area. "_Why did all this happen?_"**

**"I-I don't know." Aedan said and he looked down to see that his black claws were covered in blood. "Oh no."**

**"_Why did you do this?_" The voice asked him and Aedan looked back at the scene with fear was in his eyes.**

**"I-I-I didn't m-mean to. I c-couldn't control myself." The voice whispered in his ears.**

**"_Then you should just die. DIE YOU FILTHY BEAST!_"**

* * *

><p>Aedan yelled out as he shot out of his bed and ran to the bathroom. His beowolf features were showing again except his hair was now jet black and the same colored fur started to grow on his forearms, his chest in a 'v' shape, shoulders and down his back.<p>

"I can't...I CAN'T!" Aedan shouted as he tried to calm down. He heard knocking at his door and he looked at the clock. It was three fifty-seven in the morning and he rushed to the refrigerator.

''Aedan? It's me Blake." Aedan cursed. He should've known that Blake would hear him and his face slowly started morphing into a snout.

"Go back to your room Blake. I'm fine." Aedan's voice came out a lot rougher and he started growling. He pulled out a syringe and placed a vial in it. He injected himself with the vial's contents and he felt his body start returning to normal; just in time to hear his door open. '_Did I seriously forget to lock my door?_'

"Are you alright?" Blake asked rushing into the kitchen. Aedan slammed the refrigerator closed and hid the empty syringe behind his back.

"I said I'm fine Blake." Blake's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying."

"Why do you say that?" Blake sighed and removed her bow. Aedan watched as her cat ears were revealed. "...Right."

"So what's wrong?" Aedan shrugged.

"Just a bad dream." Blake raised an eyebrow.

''That didn't sound like it was just a bad dream." Blake looked down a little. "What's behind your back?"

"Nothing." Aedan winced when he answered too quickly.

"Look I understand that you have secrets, but if this is something that's gonna happen often then you should let me know now." Blake said and Aedan looked down at the floor.

"...Fine." Aedan removed the object from behind his back and Blake's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Aedan walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"When I turned thirteen, I started suffering from nightmares. Ones so real that it feels like it's actually happening." Blake's eyes softened and she sat next to him. "The only reason you heard me was because I forgot to take my medicine."

"Your medicine?" Aedan pointed to the syringe.

"My mother sent over several vials to prevent these nightmares from happening for me to take daily but I forgot to take one like a freakin' idiot and now here we are." Aedan didn't tell the whole truth and he hoped Blake wouldn't notice. Then Blake looked at him.

"I'll help you." Aedan looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I'll come over everyday and make sure you take it before bed." Aedan was surprised.

"...Really?" Blake smiled and nodded.

"Of course. It's the least I could do for you helping me with this investigation. Especially since you seemed so reluctant."

"Honestly I was. But since we're teammates it's the least _I_ can do." Blake nodded and she made her way to the door. Then she stopped.

"One more thing. You'll definitely need a new weapon." Aedan snorted and Blake smirked as she left.

* * *

><p>Chapter three everyone! Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in chapter four!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter four everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I told you that you'd forget." Alistair said and Aedan sighed. He was practicing his katas while blindfolded. Aedan told Alistair everything that happened last night while doing his deep breathing exercises and his punishment was to stand on his hands on a bed of nails with three large cinder blocks on his feet for an extended amount of time.<p>

"Yeah I know." Aedan said. When he told Alistair about Blake helping him, the old man raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Dad no ideas please. She's doing this as a friend and teammate."

"I know. It's just surprising that you think of her as a friend." Aedan lifted part of his blindfold and glared at him. "Am I wrong?"

"Yes and no." Aedan thought for a moment. "She's not really a _friend_ friend but she's a bit more than a teammate."

"Really?"

"That's the best I can describe it. The girls are interesting and I don't feel forced to work with them but I'm not gonna jump off a building for them anytime soon." Alistair chuckled.

"So you think she feels obligated to help because you're her teammate."

"Basically." Aedan finished his exercises and removed his blindfold.

"At least try to spend time with them." Aedan looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding?" When it was clear that Alistair wasn't, Aedan groaned. "Dad stop trying to complicate things for me."

"I'm not. Having friends is important Aedan." Aedan sighed.

"Yeah ok."

* * *

><p>"He's late." Weiss said tapping her foot.<p>

"Well he has an extra class." Yang said and she looked at the clock. "It should be over at about this time."

"He has an extra class? He didn't tell the rest of us that." Ruby said looking at Blake and the cat faunus shrugged. Then Aedan leaped in the window in his casual clothes and the girls jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry I'm late." Aedan said and he climbed down from the window sill.

"And you couldn't use the door why?" Weiss asked and Aedan shrugged.

"This was more fun." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Now that we're all here, let the investigation begin!" Ruby shouted.

"I assume we have a plan." Aedan said.

"Of course we do." Yang said and she relayed the plan to him.

"So what exactly am I doing here?"

"Well since you're a wolf faunus you can help Blake out with the White Fang." Aedan raised an eyebrow and Yang grinned.

"Won't my chains raise questions?"

"We can just make something up." Blake said and Aedan looked at her.

"So you agree to this?"

"It's fine with me." Aedan sighed.

"Yeah ok."

"Great we'll meet up near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby shouted pumping a fist in the air.

"Yeah let's do it!" a voice said and everyone turned to see Sun hanging from a tree branch by his tail.

"Do boys not use doors anymore?" Weiss asked annoyed and Aedan snorted.

"So are we finally going after Torchwick?" Sun asked jumping into the room.

"Yes _we_ are." Blake said gesturing to her team.

"Sorry Sun but we don't wanna involve you in this." Ruby said.

"Oh come on. I was already involved when I helped Blake fight him off. You guys could use some backup right?" Ruby looked at the others on her team. Yang shrugged, Weiss rolled her eyes, Blake just wanted to start this investigation, and Aedan didn't care either way.

"Fine you can come with us." Ruby said and Sun grinned.

"Great! I brought Neptune too!" Sun pointed outside the window and Aedan facepalmed before he reached out the window. He grabbed Neptune by the arm and yanked him inside.

"Any more special guests you plan to bring with us that we should know about?" Aedan asked and Sun shook his head.

"Ok. Sun will join Blake and Aedan and Neptune can go with Yang." Ruby said. "Let's do it!"

* * *

><p>Aedan, Blake and Sun were walking through the city at night. Blake was in the lead and Sun looked back to see Aedan sniffing the air.<p>

"What's the story on Aedan?" Sun asked and Blake looked at him.

"Not sure. I don't really know much about him except why he has those chains." Of course Blake knew a bit more than that but she wasn't going to say anything. Sun looked at her confused.

"How do you not know about your own teammate?" Blake stopped in front of a building and spotted three white claw marks.

"We're here." Blake said.

"Are you sure?" Sun asked and Blake glared at him.

"Dude, don't question a girl's judgement." Aedan said and Blake untied her bow. She handed Aedan and Sun grimm masks and Aedan glared at it. He removed his sunglasses and put it on. He heard Blake's explanation of the masks and he growled in annoyance. This was hitting slightly close to home and this already made him angry at the White Fang. Aedan took a deep breath as they walked towards the entrance. The guard nodded at Blake and Sun but stopped Aedan.

"What's with the chains?" Blake and Sun looked at Aedan and the half beowolf slightly shook his head. Aedan grabbed the guard by his collar and brought him towards him.

"I was kept as a slave by those disgusting humans and these damn chains are a constant reminder to me that I can't be free until we put them in their place." Aedan said with a growl and he let the guard go. The guard saluted him and allowed him to pass.

"Nice one." Sun said and Aedan smirked. They moved to blend in with the crowd and Aedan started looking around confused.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked and Aedan looked at her.

"I smell a human. I'm just guessing but I don't think humans are allowed here." Aedan said.

"Do you know where it's coming from?" Sun asked and Aedan shook his head.

"There are way too many scents bunched up in here for me to track it. It just pops up occasionally here and there then disappears in the sea of faunus scents." Aedan rubbed his forehead. "My head's starting to hurt."

''They're starting." Blake whispered.

"Thank you all for coming. Allow me to introduce a new comrade who will help us achieve what we're fighting for." Then a man with short red-orange hair, a white suit and a cane stepped into view. Aedan's eyes narrowed when he saw him.

'_This guy...he's strong._' Aedan thought and he turned to Blake. "Who's that guy?"

"That's Torchwick." Blake said and Aedan looked at the man again. He ignored Torchwick's speech and a curtain was pulled back to reveal a huge mech.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Aedan asked and Blake leaned over towards him and Sun.

"We need to leave."

"Well if you have a plan I'd love to hear it." Aedan said and Torchwick looked in their direction. "Shit."

"He spotted us." Sun said and Torchwick's eyes met Aedan's mask. Recognition washed over Torchwick and an amused smirk crossed his face. Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and it switched to gun form. She shot a power box and the lights went out.

"Let me get the door." Aedan said and he smashed a large hole through the brick wall with his body. Blake and Sun followed him out and the mech smashed through the same wall after them. Sun and Blake were leaping across the rooftops and Aedan was running beside them on the ground on all fours.

"So does someone have a plan? Anyone?" Sun asked. "Maybe some backup of any kind."

"Allow me!" Aedan shouted and he let out a wolf howl.

* * *

><p>"Was that Aedan?" Ruby asked looking at the sky.<p>

"_Yes that was him. We're being chased by a huge mech and we need backup_." Blake said through the scroll.

* * *

><p>"Where are you guys?" Yang asked. Then Yang and Neptune turned around and saw the mech chasing Blake, Sun and Aedan.<p>

"I think that was them." Neptune said.

"Yeah no shit." Yang said and they hopped on Bumblebee.

* * *

><p>"I'm having so much fun playing tag with baby mechzilla back there!" Aedan shouted as he leaped over a car on the expressway on all fours with his tongue hanging out.<p>

"I'm so freaking happy for you!" Blake shouted in half annoyance and half amusement. The mech was tossing cars at them and Yang was closing in on them with Neptune.

"Any ideas on slowing it down?" Yang asked while dodging the incoming cars. Neptune started shooting at it and Sun took out his staff. Neptune's weapon changed to trident form and he impaled it on the mech. Aedan thrust one of his chains and it wrapped around the mech's arm. Sun leaped towards the mech only for it to swing one of its arms and knock Aedan into Sun. The mech swung its body which caused Neptune to fly off and he fell off the expressway along with Sun and Aedan.

* * *

><p>Aedan was separated from Sun and Neptune as he fell from the expressway. He spotted a nearby pillar and his claws grew. He thrust them into the pillar and it slowed his fall as they raked down it. His feet hit the ground and his claws returned to normal. "I really should've thought that one through."<p>

"Well well well. I haven't seen you since the day you were first brought into this world." Aedan swiftly turned around and saw a woman with long black hair.

"Who are you?" Aedan asked and his tail bristled.

"Calm down wolf boy. I'm not in the mood to start a petty fight for no reason." the woman said flipping her hair behind her. "You may call me Cinder."

"What do you want from me?" Cinder tilted her head slightly.

"Now now Aedan, there's no need to be that way. Is that what you say to your mother?" Aedan stared at her wide eyed.

"What kind of bullshit are you talking about?" Cinder raised an eyebrow.

"Poor boy. Did dear old-and I do mean old-dad not tell you anything?" Cinder shook her head. " Tsk tsk tsk, I can just tell how lost you'll feel after this."

"Enough with your games! Why are you here?" Aedan was already starting to transform.

"Temper temper Aedan."

"Why are you calling yourself my mother?"

"Because I helped Scott create you." Cinder said simply and that answer caught Aedan off guard.

"Scott?"

"The guy who created you. Your _father_ if you're feeling dramatic. I was his partner."

"So I wasn't born naturally." Cinder shook her head.

"No. You were tank born. You were designed to be a damn near perfect specimen. The best traits from both humans and beowolves for a special purpose."

"What purpose?" Cinder smirked.

"Don't worry about that right now. This is already a lot to take in for you already." Aedan growled.

"What do you mean _damn near perfect_?" Cinder started pacing slowly.

"Isn't it obvious? You were created to be perfect combination of human and grimm but you were created by humans and we're not exactly perfect ourselves. So if we're not perfect then there's no way in hell we can create a perfect being. Especially now that the countdown has begun when you hit puberty." Aedan growled louder.

"What countdown?" Cinder smirked.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that yet." Aedan's fangs grew. "No need to be so rude Aedan."

"Why the hell should I believe you?" Cinder shrugged.

"You don't have to believe me. Just go talk to that_ father_ of yours and find out for yourself."

"Why tell me all this?" Cinder stopped pacing.

"Because it benefits both myself and you. Think about that." Cinder walked away and Aedan was silent.

'_I couldn't tell..._' Aedan's thought trailed off as he stared at the ground. '_I couldn't tell if she was lying._'

The more Aedan thought about it the angrier he got. His beowolf featured grew even more prominent and his chains started glowing. He raced towards a parked car and tossed it away with one hand. He crushed his sunglasses under his shoe and dropped to his knees. He threw up his head and let out a loud beowolf roar.

* * *

><p>The next morning Aedan laid on his bed with the lights off as he stared off into space. There was a loud pounding on his door but he didn't answer it. The door swung open to reveal Yang and Ruby in their uniforms.<p>

"Aedan are you ok?" Ruby asked as Yang turned on the lights. Aedan looked at them then down at his tail. "You've been skipping classes and you didn't show up for lunch."

"You also disappeared last night when we were fighting that mech." Yang said and Aedan still remained silent. Yang and Ruby looked at each other and Yang sat on his bed. "Aedan?"

"What?" Aedan looked at them and Yang and Ruby were surprised to actually see his eyes.

"Your eye color. It's red like my cloak." Ruby said and Aedan looked away.

"Birth defect." Aedan said simply. "My sunglasses are broken and I don't feel like buying new ones right now."

"Ok so what's wrong?" Yang asked.

"I'd rather not say." Yang frowned.

"Why not?" Aedan glared at her.

"Because I don't want to." Ruby put her hand on Yang's shoulder and changed the subject.

"So Aedan, there's a school dance coming up this Saturday. Are you going?" Aedan narrowed his eyes.

"No. Why the hell would I go to a damn school dance?" Yang glared at him and Ruby looked at her.

"So now both Blake and Aedan aren't going." Aedan raised an eyebrow.

"Blake's not going?" Ruby nodded.

"Yeah. Ever since we fought Torchwick in that mech, Blake has gotten worse. She's not eating much, not sleeping and it's really scaring us." Ruby said and Yang grabbed Aedan's tail; causing him to yelp in pain.

"Why are you not going to the dance?" Yang asked still glaring at him. Aedan yanked his tail out of her grip and growled.

"I have too much on my mind right now to worry about a freakin' dance."

"Which you don't wanna tell us about." Aedan took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"I still haven't made sense of it myself honestly. I need to sort this out first before I do anything else." Aedan said and Yang's eyes softened. She sighed and stood up.

"Alright. Just know that you can always talk to us." Yang said and Ruby nodded in agreement. "But you're going to this dance."

"Why?"

"Have you even been to a dance before?" Everything was silent for a moment and Yang smirked. "I thought so. That's why it's important for you to go to this one."

"Oh so I _have_ to go to this dance but Blake gets a free pass." Aedan said and Ruby looked at Yang grinning mischievously.

"Um Yang?" Yang patted Ruby's head.

"Don't worry you two. Blake's definitely going." Aedan snorted. "And as the guy of team RWBY, it's your obligation to dance with us at least once."

"What?!" Both Aedan and Ruby shouted and Yang laughed.

"Maybe not Ruby since she's awkward and Weiss probably won't wanna dance with you but you WILL be dancing with me and Blake." Aedan facepalmed and sighed.

"...Fine. But I need to take care of a couple things first."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I don't own anything remotely formal and I can't dance." Yang raised an eyebrow amused.

"Weiss can help you with that first thing and I'll be happy to teach you how to dance."

"I'm sure you would." Aedan deadpanned as he stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna head out."

"See you after class tomorrow?" Yang asked and Aedan nodded.

* * *

><p>Alistair was reading a book when Aedan approached him. The old man turned to him and frowned when he saw the half breed in his street clothes with anger present in his eyes.<p>

"What's wrong pup?" Aedan stood next to him.

"I have a couple questions dad and I want you to answer them truthfully." Alistair raised an eyebrow.

"Ok." Aedan folded his arms.

"Was I really born naturally?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I heard from someone that my real mother didn't '_die from child birth_'. She along with this Scott guy created me in a freakin' tank. I'm not a real person." Alistair looked shocked for a moment then he narrowed his eyes.

"Where did you here that? Who have you been talking to?" Aedan threw his hands in the air.

"Does it matter? Just tell me the truth dad. Is that all true?" Alistair looked away and remained silent. That tipped Aedan off and he growled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't read to know yet." Aedan snarled.

"Is that really your answer?! '_You weren't ready to know yet_' is seriously your shitty ass answer to me?!" Alistair glared at him.

"What do you want from me Aedan?"

"For you to just tell me the truth dad! That's all I want!"

"Fine. Yes you were artificially created and I honestly did find you when you an infant but you were sleeping in a tank in green fluid. Everything else I told you is the truth.

"Then why didn't you just tell me instead of letting me find out from someone else?"

"I wasn't allowed to. I was ordered to make you believe that what you thought was true _was _true and to keep you docile."

"Was ma involved in this?" Alistair shook his head.

"No. Your mother had nothing to do with this." Aedan looked away.

"Who ordered you not to tell me?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"I see. Then let me ask you this last thing. Did you even once think of me as your son?" As soon as Aedan said that he was immediately knocked to the ground by a blast of wind. Alistair took out his jeweled staff and pinned Aedan to the ground with it and gusts of wind. Aedan's eyes were glowing and his claws grew. Alistair furiously glared down at him.

"Don't you EVER ask me that again Aedan!" Aedan looked at him in surprise. "You're my son. I've ALWAYS thought of you as such and I ALWAYS WILL!"

Aedan didn't know what to say. He should've expected this kind of reaction but it still surprised him. The gusts of wind subsided and Alistair lifted his staff.

"Your mother and I love you just as much as any parent would love their child." Aedan sat up and stared at the grass.

"I definitely know that now dad." Alistair sighed and put his staff away.

"Who told you that information?"

"I don't know. It was some woman but she didn't stick around after telling me." Alistair thought for a moment.

"Seems like someone knows a lot about you and they're trying to start something." Aedan nodded and stood up. Then Alistair decided to change the subject. "Are you going to the dance this Saturday?"

"At first I wasn't but Yang and Ruby really want me to go." Alistair smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to go then."

"I didn't and I still don't wanna go."

"Aedan, go to the dance. It'll be a good experience for you. At least try to act like a normal teenage boy for once." Aedan frowned.

"Alright I'll go. Sheesh." Aedan started to walk away but stopped and turned to Alistair. "But I won't like it."

"Whatever you say." Alistair said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>And that's chapter four people! Read and Review and I'll see you guys in chapter five! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys and welcome to chapter five! I keep forgetting to do this and that's definitely not good so here we go. I don't own RWBY and never will. I do own a copy of volume one on dvd but that's it. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Aedan was sitting on his bed staring at the wall. The conversation he had with Cinder was still fresh in his mind.<p>

"_You were tank born._"

"_You were designed to be damn near perfect_."

"_Created for one purpose_."

'_Why did she create me?_' Aedan thought. '_Maybe dad might've kept some records from the lab_.'

There was a knock on the door and Aedan pressed a button on his scroll. The door opened and Weiss walked in.

"I'm surprised you decided to visit me princess." Weiss' eyebrow twitched but she let it slide.

"Yang told me that you need my help picking out some clothes for the dance." Aedan nodded and stood up.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Aedan yawned as he walked around the shopping mall with his mother and Weiss.<p>

"Does it have to be a suit?" Aedan asked.

"No but it definitely shouldn't be jeans and a t-shirt." Weiss said as they walked into a men's clothing store. "Now let's see what you should wear."

''Whatever." Aedan said in a bored tone and Mable giggled.

"Just try to endure Aedan." Mable said with a smile. "Go browse the shoe section and I'll help Weiss."

"Yeah yeah." Aedan walked over to the shoe section while ignoring the looks he got from other people along the way.

"I've got something." Weiss said and Aedan walked over. She was holding a black long sleeve silk shirt.

"Um, don't you think that shirt looks expensive?" Weiss looked at it.

"Yeah so?" Aedan looked at her incredulously.

"What do you mean 'so'?" Mable walked over.

"Oh that looks great. We'll add that to the cart." Aedan looked at her.

"Are you serious?" Mable giggled.

"Don't worry Aedan. We can afford it with our savings." Aedan facepalmed and Weiss smirked. Then a pair of navy blue dress pants and some black tuxedo oxford shoes were added to the cart. Aedan also bought some new sunglasses.

"What about a hat?" Aedan asked and Weiss looked at him.

"Why do you want to wear a hat?" Aedan shrugged.

"No reason." Mable laughed.

"I don't think you need a hat." Mable said and Aedan smiled. Weiss just sighed and they moved on.

* * *

><p>"Then spin her around gently and bring her back to you." Mable instructed as she watched Aedan practice dancing with Yang in his dorm room. Pyrrha and Jaune were also there watching them.<p>

"You learn pretty fast Aedan." Pyrrha said and Jaune nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. I kinda have to or Yang would beat the crap out of me." Aedan said and Yang hit him upside the head.

"How rude Aedan. I wouldn't do that." Yang said.

"Your grinning says otherwise." Aedan deadpanned and Yang laughed. "So is Blake any better?"

"No and it's getting even worse. She's not doing well in her classes and she harshly turned Sun down when he asked her to the dance." Aedan frowned at the news. If Blake continued down this road then it'll lead to self-destruction and he couldn't let that happen. "I plan to talk to her today about it."

"Need some help?" Aedan dipped Yang and the others clapped.

"Sure." Aedan brought Yang back up.

"Good luck you two. Blake seems like a stubborn person." Jaune said.

"Yeah but so are we." Yang said patting Aedan's head.

* * *

><p>Later that day Aedan was walking down the hallway talking to Nora and Ren. It was mostly Nora talking with Ren just smiling and nodding and Aedan looked a bit overwhelmed. Then he stopped when he heard voices coming from a classroom up ahead and looked at Ren and Nora.<p>

"I'll see you guys later." Aedan said and Ren and Nora nodded before walking away. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"What would you do if Torchwick walked through that door?" Aedan recognized that voice as Yang's.

"I'd fight him!" That was Blake's voice.

''I think that's my signal." Aedan said and he kicked open the door. Blake and Yang looked at him as he walked towards them. He turned his attention to Blake and narrowed his eyes. She reeked even more of stress than last time and looked like crap. He could sense how weakened she was from no sleep and hardly any food. He glared at her. "You can't do shit Blake."

"What?" Yang watched as Aedan grabbed Blake by her wrists and pinned her to the chalkboard with her arms above her head.

"You can't fight worth a damn the way you are now." Aedan said and Yang put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aedan what are you doing?" Aedan didn't take his eyes off Blake.

"I'm proving a point Yang." Aedan growled and he leaned it closer to Blake slightly.

"Let me go.'' Blake said.

''If you wanna get free then break out of my hold." Blake tried to do just that but Aedan didn't even budge. He smirked at her weak attempt to escape. "If you can't even break out of my hold then there's no way in hell you can fight."

"Aedan's right Blake and he's not even using much of his strength." Yang said and Aedan nodded. He released Blake and sat on the professor's desk. Yang walked over and hugged Blake. "Just please slow down."

"Yes for the sake of your teammates and your sanity." Yang giggled and let Blake go. Then she looked at Aedan expectantly. "What?"

"Give her a hug." Yang said gesturing to Blake. All of a sudden things got awkward for him and Yang had a big grin on her face. Aedan stood up and wrapped his arms around Blake in a soft hug. Blake returned his embrace and almost laughed when she saw his tail wag a little. "Are you going to the dance now Blake?"

"Yes, I'll go." Blake said as her and Aedan broke the hug and Yang smiled.

"Great but first you need a nap." Aedan said. "You look like you'll pass out any minute."

"He's right." Yang said. Then she snapped her fingers. "Aedan! Carry little miss black cat to her bed."

"What are you planning Yang?" Blake asked and suddenly Aedan picked her up bridal style. "Aedan what are you doing?!"

"Obeying Overlord Yang's orders." Aedan said as he started walking.

"I can't believe you're actually going along with this." Aedan smirked.

"Yeah well it's the least I can do for you helping me." Then Aedan smiled at her. "It means a lot."

Blake blushed a little and looked away. She started to relax in his arms and rested her head against his chest above the chain then fell asleep. Aedan blushed and little and looked at Yang; who had a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"Looks like someone has a little crush now." Yang teased and Aedan shook his head.

"You're just seeing things." Yang snickered.

"I really doubt that."

* * *

><p>Aedan sat Blake down on her bed gently and stared at her for a minute before turning to Yang.<p>

"You want me to do what again?" Yang smiled.

"Just watch over her until Ruby, Weiss and I get back or until she wakes up." Aedan looked at her like she was crazy.

''Why are you trying to make me some kind of creeper?" Yang shrugged and folded her arms.

"Just watch over her okay?" Aedan detected seriousness in her tone and sighed before nodding.

"Alright." Yang walked out the room and Aedan browsed Blake's collection of books. He took a couple and sat in the window. After a few hours of reading and listening to Blake's soft breathing the door opened to reveal Yang, Ruby, and Weiss.

"Thanks for watching her Aedan." Ruby said and Aedan closed a book.

"That's a bit creepy." Weiss said and Aedan hopped down from the window sill.

"Yeah that's what I told Yang." Aedan said putting Blake's books back on the shelf. Then Yang started pushing him towards the door.

"Now get out! We have to get ready!"

"Okay no need to push me." Aedan said and he left.

* * *

><p>The night of the dance was upon them and Aedan was getting ready in his dorm room. Mable was there too and watched as he finished putting on his new clothes.<p>

"Oh you look so handsome." Mable said with a bright smile and Aedan started combing his hair. "Don't forget your tail."

"I know Ma." Aedan said blushing a little in embarrassment. He sat on his bed and started gently brushing his tail. He left the first two buttons of his shirt open and he stood up.

"Do you have a date for the dance?" Mable inspected him as he folded the shirt collar down.

"No."

"Why not?" Aedan tied his shoes.

"Because I don't need one." Mable sighed and took his chains. Aedan looked at her confused. "Ma I need to have my chains on."

"Your father and I decided to let this night be one of the special occasions to leave you unbound. Just take your serum before you leave." Aedan nodded and walked to the kitchen. After he injected himself with the serum, Aedan grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. Then Mable took out her camera. "Very handsome."

"You said that already Ma but thanks." Aedan smiled and Mable took the picture.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Wow." Aedan said to himself as he looked at the decorations. Mable walked over to talk to a few people and Yang raced over to Aedan.<p>

"Well well well! You look great Aedan.'' Yang said and Aedan took his sunglasses off.

"Thanks Yang. You look beautiful." Yang grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Aren't you a charmer wolf boy." Aedan smirked and Ruby walked over. More like barely walked as she stumbled here and there and Aedan snickered.

"Problems Ruby?" Aedan asked and Ruby glared at Yang.

"Yes because Yang had me wear the stupid damn heels!" Aedan covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"You look great anyway Ruby." Ruby smiled.

"Thanks Aedan." Then Weiss walked over.

"I'm impressed Aedan. You clean up nicely." Aedan snorted.

"All thanks to you Weiss." Weiss smiled and Aedan looked around. "Where's Blake?"

"She's on her way here with Sun." Yang said and Aedan raised an eyebrow. Then he offered Yang a hand.

"I guess we should dance while we wait. Shall we?" Yang smiled and took his hand.

"We shall." Aedan nodded and led her to the dance floor. Weiss walked away and Ruby grabbed a cup filled with punch. Then Blake and Sun appeared and walked over to her.

"Sup Ruby." Sun greeted and Ruby smiled at him. Then her smile grew brighter when she saw Blake in a nice purple dress.

"I'm glad you're here Blake." Blake smiled and they hugged.

"I said I was coming earlier Ruby." Blake said and they broke the hug. "Where's Yang?"

"Oh she's over there dancing with Aedan." Ruby pointed to her left and Sun and Blake saw Yang laugh as Aedan gently spun her around.

"He actually showed up? I didn't think he was in to stuff like this." Sun said as he watched them.

"He originally wasn't gonna come but me and Yang convinced him. Mostly Yang though.'' Ruby said and Blake didn't say anything. She was watching Aedan and was surprised that he wasn't wearing his chains. He also looked very attractive. Then Ruby tapped Blake's shoulder; snapping her out of her thoughts. "You okay Blake?"

"Uh..yeah. I'm fine Ruby." Blake said and Weiss walked over to her.

* * *

><p>"Great dance Aedan." Yang said as they stopped.<p>

"Thanks to you." Aedan said and he spotted something purple out the corner of his eye. He turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Blake. His thought process stopped for a few minutes and he couldn't stop staring at her. '_She looks so beautiful._'

"Enjoying the view Aedan?'' Aedan snapped out of his trance and looked at Yang; who had a shit-eating grin on her face. Aedan blushed and looked away.

"What makes you think that?" Yang laughed.

"Well because you were staring at Blake and your tail's wagging." Aedan looked back and saw that his tail was indeed wagging and he put his sunglasses on.

"I'm gonna get some punch." Aedan walked away and Yang laughed again before walking over to Blake and Sun.

* * *

><p>Aedan was leaning against the wall drinking some punch and watching the other students dance.<p>

'_Why are most of these people wearing the same damn thing? I've heard of great minds thinking alike but this is ridiculous_.' Aedan thought and Ruby and Jaune walked over.

"Hey Aedan, enjoying the dance?" Jaune asked and Aedan shrugged.

"It's pretty good I guess." Ruby and Jaune grabbed some punch and stood next to him.

"Neptune's so lucky he got to come to the dance with Weiss." Jaune said and Ruby looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Weiss came to the dance alone." Ruby said and Jaune looked at her shocked. "She said she wanted to focus on her schoolwork and doesn't have time for boys."

"She seems like the type to do the asking if there's a guy she likes. Did she ask Neptune?" Aedan asked and Jaune nodded sadly. "Then that statement she told Ruby is a load of crap and is most likely saying that because Neptune turned her down."

"What!" Jaune shouted and Aedan winced. "How can he just turn someone like Weiss down?"

"Who knows?" Aedan shrugged and Jaune spotted Neptune laughing with Blake and Sun. Then Jaune's eyes narrowed.

"Hold my punch." Jaune handed Ruby his cup and was about to walk over until Aedan stopped him.

"I think talking to someone else is more important." Aedan said gesturing to Pyrrha who was slowly walking up the stairs. Concern washed over Jaune's face and he nodded before following Pyrrha up the stairs. "Ah the drama of high school."

"Yep." Ruby said and Aedan watched as she took a sip from Jaune's cup. Then Yang walked over.

"Okay Aedan as soon as Blake finishes dancing with Sun then you can go and ask her to dance with you." Yang said and Aedan looked at Blake. He didn't get nervous often and asking a girl to dance wasn't something he thought he'd ever have to do. Yang smirked at his reaction and Ruby looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong with Aedan?" Yang patted Aedan's back.

"Our boy here is nervous about asking Blake to dance." Aedan growled slightly.

"Why? It's just Blake. I mean it's not like he's asking Weiss or anything." Yang shook her head.

"Well Ruby, that's because Aedan's starting to have a little crush on her." Aedan facepalmed.

"It's not a crush Yang. I felt comfortable asking you but Blake is a bit mysterious." Ruby nodded.

"I get it." Yang sighed and some more upbeat music started playing. Aedan took a sip of his punch until he saw Jaune dancing with Pyrrha in a short white dress and he did a spit take.

"What's wrong with these people?" Yang and Ruby laughed. Then Ren and Nora walked to the dance floor and Aedan smiled as team JNPR stole the show with their dancing. After an hour, the music started to slow down again and Aedan noticed Blake walk over to them. Yang smirked at Aedan and the half breed just grabbed another cup of punch.

"Having fun Blake?" Yang asked and Blake smiled.

"Yeah I am." Blake said and she looked at Aedan before grabbing some punch. Yang elbowed Aedan and he growled in pain a little. He nervously scratched the back of his head and looked at Blake.

'_Just ask Blake to dance!_' Aedan shouted in his head. He couldn't fully understand why he was acting like this. He needed to do this anyway before the serum wore off but he could barely even finish more than one sentence in his head when looking at her. He looked at Yang who nodded at him. Then he took a deep breath.

"Hey Blake." Blake looked at him. "Would you..um..like to dance?"

"Sure." Aedan smiled as he took off his sunglasses and held out his hand. Blake smiled as she grabbed it and they walked to the dance floor.

"I'm so proud of him." Yang said pretending to cry and Ruby sweatdropped. Then Weiss walked over after talking with Neptune.

"What are you talking about Yang?" Weiss asked and Yang pointed to where Blake and Aedan were. "Oh."

"Yep. Aedan managed to gather enough courage to ask is new crush to dance." Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Yang, he said it's not like that." Ruby said and Yang folded her arms.

"Please, that's one of the oldest excuses in the book. I know what someone having a crush on someone looks like."

"If you say so." Weiss said.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Play <em>Two Occasions<em> by The Deele**)

"You know Aedan I didn't expect you to actually show up." Blake said. "Especially without your chains."

"I'm just as surprised as you. I wasn't planning on coming to this dance." Aedan said.

"Why not?''

"I just didn't wanna go. Then Yang and Ruby came to my room and they really wanted me to go."

"Well I'm glad you decided to come."

"Yeah me too." Aedan spun her around gently and brought her back to him. "You look really beautiful."

"Thank you." Blake said blushing and they continued dancing to the rest of the song. Blake leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Aedan blushed and wrapped his arms around her waist. His tail was wagging at the closeness and Aedan could've sworn he heard soft purring coming from Blake.

(**End Song**)

* * *

><p>After Blake and Aedan's dance, Yang immediately started teasing them. Aedan put his sunglasses on to avoid her amused stare and he looked out the open door. His eyes narrowed when he saw a figure run across the rooftops and Ruby stood next to him.<p>

"Did you see that?" Ruby asked and Aedan nodded.

"I highly doubt she's a security guard." Aedan said walking out the door and Ruby followed him. They arrived at one of the Schnee company buildings and both guards were knocked out. Ruby pressed a button on her scroll and a locker landed a few feet behind her. She opened it and grabbed Crescent Rose.

"Let's go." Ruby said and Aedan followed her inside. There were several unconscious guards on the ground and Aedan started sniffing around. "Find anything?"

"There's definitely a scent that doesn't belong here, at this hour anyway. (_sniff_) Adult female." They made their way to the elevator and rode it to the top floor. '_The serum only has an hour left before it wears off._'

"Hello?" Ruby called out as the doors opened.

"Uh Ruby if this person's a criminal then I doubt they'd say anything to expose themselves."

"Yeah good point." Then Ruby stumbled a bit out the elevator and Aedan caught her.

"Just take those shoes off." Then a woman slowly rose from behind a desk and Aedan's eyes widened. '_Cinder._'

"Excuse me but I think you're in the wrong place for a party." Cinder only smirked and took out a small red flute.

"Silah jon variel de rizalen kavah sa wasir fadel las amirlago." Cinder said and Aedan looked at her shocked.

'_How does she know that language?_' Aedan thought and Cinder started playing it. Ruby looked confused until Aedan dropped to his knees. He covered his ears and started yelling out in pain. Ruby knelt down next to him.

"Aedan! What's wrong?" Aedan slowly turned his head towards her.

"Stop..her...Ruby. Stop...that..song."

"I don't hear anything." Aedan just whimpered in pain and Ruby nodded. Cinder took out a small vial with one hand and tossed its contents in the air. They turned into icicles and shot towards Ruby. She blocked them and charged towards Cinder.

* * *

><p>Aedan was having trouble keeping his Grimm blood under control.<p>

'_How's that...even..possible? The...serum..was supposed..to...suppress it._' A red haze was starting to cloud his head and his fangs grew. His black claws appeared and his tail bristled. He watched Cinder and Ruby fighting and his eyes were glowing. His hair turned black and he started snarling. His ears were growing and he yelled out again in pain but this was mixed with a beowolf roar. Both Cinder and Ruby stopped when they heard it and looked at him. The former was smirking and the latter looked worried. Then the elevator doors opened and Ironwood and Alistair walked out. Ruby smiled at them but turned to see that Cinder was gone.

"Sien jon variel!" Alistair shouted. The chains he was carrying started glowing and shot towards Aedan. They latched onto him and they forced Aedan to shift back to normal. He slowly removed his hands from him ears and was breathing heavily. Alistair ran over to him and helped him up. Then Ruby ran over to them.

"What happened here?" Ironwood asked and Aedan shook his head.

"I...I don't know."

* * *

><p>Alright there's chapter five everyone! Hoped you enjoyed it!<p>

Sien jon variel : Bind the beast

Silah jon variel de rizalen kavah sa wasir fadel las amirlago : Unleash the beast and destroy all in your path my child.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright everyone welcome to chapter six! Now this is for the readers who want to know and readers who figured it out but want me to confirm it. So if you're one of those readers who just don't care then you can just skip this. The language I'm using is just something I made up and I'm not only doing this just to be stylistic or anything. It's all part of the plot. Now enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Is that all that happened?" Ozpin asked.<p>

"That's it." Ruby said and Ozpin nodded.

"Very well then. You're dismissed Miss Rose but Mr Fenrir must stay." Glynda said. Ruby looked at Aedan concerned and he gave her a small smile. Ruby nodded and left the room.

"Do you have anything to add Aedan?" Ironwood asked and Aedan looked at Alistair.

"He knows." Alistair said and Aedan nodded.

"That woman had this flute that somehow made my beowolf half try to overpower the serum. She was trying to force me to go berserk and she spoke Rivarren to me." Alistair and Glynda looked shocked while Ozpin narrowed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

"Then this is much bigger than we thought." Ozpin said.

"What's Rivarren?" Ironwood asked.

"It's a long dead language that originated in the far north outside the kingdoms. It was created by an ancient race known as the Rivain." Alistair said. "I studied the language from old and dusty scrolls when I was in my twenties. I only use it for my magic spells and I taught it to Mable and Aedan to have a better chance of hiding what he is. If that woman knows it too then Aedan's secret is in danger here."

'_I knew I shouldn't have come here._' Aedan thought.

"Then what do you suggest Alistair?" Glynda asked.

"I haven't thought about it yet. I'll look into a few things and see what to do next." Alistair said and he walked out. Then Aedan followed him.

"Dad, did you keep any documents on how Scott created me?" Alistair stopped walking.

"I did. Why?"

"I wanna look at it." Alistair looked at him. "I just..wanna learn more about myself."

"Very well but make sure you keep it hidden." Aedan nodded.

* * *

><p>Aedan was sitting in his room wearing his chains, a white t-shirt, and grey sweatpants. He was reading the papers that Scott wrote about him and some parts intrigued him while others pissed him off. He didn't understand most of the scientific terms that were being used and he flipped the page. There was a knock at the door and he put the papers under his pillow.<p>

"Come in." Aedan said and Blake walked in. "Any particular reason why you're here? Not that I mind or anything."

"Ruby told us what happened and I wanna talk to you." Blake said and Aedan raised an eyebrow.

"Then why aren't the others here? Wouldn't they want to talk to me too?" Blake shrugged.

"Yeah they do." Aedan snorted.

"They can just come in." As soon as Aedan said that, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss walked in.

"Then we didn't need to use Blake to get him to talk after all." Yang said and both Aedan and Blake glared at her.

"So what happened to you back there Aedan?" Ruby asked and Aedan sighed.

'_How am I supposed to explain this?_' Aedan knew that Ruby saw some of his transformation and he needed to come up with something.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked and Aedan nodded.

"Just don't tell anyone else about this." The girls nodded and Aedan took a deep breath. "I was artificially created by two humans."

"Seriously?" Weiss asked in a flat tone and Aedan glared at her.

"Yes seriously. The woman who helped create me used some kind of flute to make me lose my mind and doing so caused me to take on more beast-like characteristics."

"Do you know why they made you?" Yang asked and Aedan shook his head.

"No. I met the woman while you girls were fighting the mech but she wouldn't tell me."

"So is that the real reason you have those chains?" Blake asked.

"What I told you when I first met you was true. This is the second reason why I have them." Ruby sat next to him.

"I believe you." Ruby said and Yang petted Aedan's head. Blake nodded with a smile and Weiss sighed but nodded.

"We all believe you Aedan." Yang said.

"If this woman has something that can make you go crazy then we have to do something." Weiss said.

"My dad's thinking of something at the moment." Then Ruby stood up.

"Alright! All for becoming the youngest to-"

"Really?! Again!" Aedan shouted and they laughed.

* * *

><p>It was eleven at night and it was only Blake and Aedan now. They were just having small talk and Aedan removed his chains. Blake took the syringe and injected a vial's contents in his arm.<p>

"I'm still surprised you're doing this." Aedan said and Blake removed the syringe.

"You shouldn't be. I told you I'd help." Blake said putting the syringe down and Aedan stretched.

"There's something you should know." Blake looked at him. "That serum does more then keep my nightmares at bay. I use it to keep myself from losing control whenever my chains are off."

"So you took the serum so you could go to the dance without your chains and still keep yourself under control." Aedan nodded. "So how can that flute overpower?"

"I don't know." Blake didn't know who this woman was but if she has an object that can make Aedan snap even when he's under the influence of the serum then this will cause a whole new set of problems.

"We'll figure something out." Aedan nodded but said nothing else. "Aedan?"

"I'm okay Blake." Blake nodded and left.

'_If things get worse then I'll have no choice but to leave_.' Aedan thought and he went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Alistair was in Aedan's room.<p>

"One of my contacts has reported an unusually large concentration of Grimm in the southeast." Alistair said.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Aedan asked reading more of the documents in his casual clothes.

"Because the lab you were 'born' is in the southeast." Aedan stopped reading and looked at him.

"What's going on there?" Alistair shrugged.

"I don't know but you and I are going down there to find out."

"What about my teammates?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave your teammates here." Aedan looked confused.

"Why? You took all the data about me from that place right?"

"Yes, but tonight is _that_ night." Aedan closed his eyes and concentrated. He now understood why he couldn't take the girls with him. Tonight was a full moon. He could feel its rays slightly even this early in the morning and his beast blood rippled with anticipation. He opened his eyes and they were now glowing.

"When are we leaving?"

"This afternoon." Aedan nodded and the glowing subsided. Then Alistair changed the subject. "Did you find out everything you wanted to know?"

"Not everything." Aedan stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I learned what kind of traits they took from each beowolf they caught. Like one could run faster than the others."

"Anything else?" Aedan started making pancakes.

"There were others before me." Alistair didn't say anything as he watched him. "I'm the only successful subject."

"So what didn't you find?" Aedan started frying some bacon.

"Why they made me and what'll happen to me." Aedan added some blueberries to the pancake batter.

"I'm sorry." Alistair said and he walked out the door. Aedan sighed and continued cooking until the door burst open and Blake walked in. "It's a little early for you to be here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake asked folding her arms.

"Nothing. Just that you've never come over in the morning before." Aedan put the finished bacon and pancakes on a plate.

"Ruby and Yang's father mailed them a dog." Aedan almost burst out laughing. Not only because a dog was mailed to them but also because Blake came over here to escape it.

"You know, it hurts that a dog was the only reason you came over to visit me this early." Blake rolled her eyes with a smile. "To escape it, the cat takes shelter in the wolf's den."

"Wolves are more tolerable for me than dogs." Aedan chuckled as he grabbed a different plate.

"Want some breakfast while you're here?" Blake nodded and grabbed a plate. Aedan made some tea and they sat down.

"Have you heard about the tournament coming up soon?" Aedan shook his head as he chewed.

"Honestly I wasn't paying attention." Blake smirked and ate a strip of bacon. "I probably won't even enter."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust myself to get involved in things like that without trying to seriously hurt my opponents." Blake sipped her tea and Aedan decided to tell her. "I'm going away for a while Blake."

"Why?" Aedan drank his tea.

"My dad and I have a couple things to check out in the southeast. I don't know when I'll be back."

"I heard there was a large concentration of Grimm there." Aedan looked surprised.

"How'd you know?"

"Ruby told us." Aedan sighed and put his empty plate in the sink. "So you were just gonna leave and not have us go with you."

Aedan was silent. Part of him did want to ask his teammates to come with him but tonight was a full moon and he couldn't risk the possibility of them seeing his beast form. He could only imagine how they would react. Before Aedan could say anything, the intercom kicked on.

"**All first year students please report to the theater.**" Blake put her plate in the sink and walked to the door. She looked back and saw Aedan start packing a bag.

"You're leaving today?" Aedan nodded.

"Yeah, this afternoon." Blake didn't say anything else and Aedan looked at her. Ever since the dance, Aedan felt more comfortable and even a bit happier just being around her but still slightly awkward. "This is just something I have to do."

"I get it." Aedan's eyes softened at her slightly melancholic tone but he didn't say anything. He hoisted the bag over his shoulder and walked to the door. "Be careful."

"I will." They left the room and Aedan thought of something. Blake was about to walk away until he grabbed her hand. She turned to him. "But hey, knowing our luck you all will end up going southeast and we'll bump into each other."

"That's true." Blake smiled and Aedan let go of her hand. He walked in the opposite direction and Blake stared at her hand for a minute before walking away.

* * *

><p>In the southeast, Alistair and Aedan were walking through some city ruins. It was around seven when they decided to set camp. Aedan looked at the sky and listened for any sign of danger.<p>

"Hear anything?" Alistair asked.

"Some beowolves are fighting a few huntsmen. Other than that nothing." Alistair nodded as he made a fire. Aedan unrolled the sleeping bags and closed his eyes. The moon's rays were much stronger now and he unconsciously shivered. It's been a few years since he last transformed fully and he knew his other half was pissed about that. Aedan felt his energy grow and he started fidgeting. "I'm getting restless dad."

"I know."

"I'm gonna fully transform tonight." Alistair nodded. Aedan did get better at controlling himself but he still needed to release all the built up stress and tension. Running around and causing havoc with no one around was the best outlet. At least until the boy got himself a girlfriend. Alistair chuckled at that and Aedan looked at him. "What?"

"Just wondering when you'll get yourself a girlfriend." Aedan groaned.

"Are you serious right now? As if that will ever happen." Alistair smirked.

"It might. You'll never know."

"No, I do know. That is a scenario that will never happen unless the girl is deeply insane." Alistair laughed and Aedan just sighed. "Can I go now?"

"Go ahead. Just be careful." Aedan nodded and stared at the moon. "Zarah jon variel."

Aedan watched as the chains unlatched themselves from him and fall to the ground. He took a deep breath with his eyes closed and he reopened them. They were completely red and is pupils dilated. He stripped off his shirt, shoes, socks and changed into some light brown cargo shorts. His skin turned dark grey and he started transforming. Alistair heard a few of Aedan's bones crack as they moved and watched as the fully transformed Aedan stood a foot taller than before. Aedan turned around and raced out the ruined building on all fours with great speed. As much as Aedan understood why the chains were needed, a part of him still hated them. He was a wolf and wolves run free. Those chains kept him from truly being free and he couldn't help but despise Alistair for binding him. Aedan shook his head and let is tongue hang out of his mouth as he continued running. He leaped on the side of a building and his claws dug into the bricks. He started scaling up and howled once he reached the roof.

* * *

><p>Blake's bow twitched and she sat up in her sleeping bag. Zwei's ears twitched and he started growling. The howl grew louder and the others looked around.<p>

"More beowolves." Ruby said with a hand on Crescent Rose.

"Yeah but where?" Weiss asked.

"We must be very careful on this night ladies." Oobleck said.

"Why?" Ruby asked and Weiss sighed.

"Weren't you paying attention in class? Tonight's a full moon." Weiss said.

"And beowolves are at their strongest during a full moon." Yang said. When the howling continued, Blake narrowed her eyes.

'_That howl sounds a bit familiar._' Blake thought but it was too different for her to make a guess.

* * *

><p>Aedan leaped from building to building until he landed next to the one his teammates were in. He stared down at them and tilted his head slightly. He knew that he couldn't escape them for long. He'd either get pulled back to them or they would get dragged along with him.<p>

'_That dog will turn its head to where I am and the girls will spot me._' Aedan thought and on cue, Zwei looked up at him just as he was about to leave. The dog barked at him and the others turned their attention to him. '_Yep, called it._'

"There it is." Weiss said and Aedan ran off, which left the others confused. "What the hell just happened?"

"It didn't attack us. That's highly unusual." Oobleck said.

"Should we follow it?" Yang asked.

"It might lead us to whatever's going on." Blake said.

"Then let's go after it. Lead the way Zwei." Ruby said and Zwei barked.

* * *

><p>Aedan stopped for a minute and stood upright. He had found the ruins of the lab where he was born. He silently stepped over some shattered glass and rubble as he scanned the area. He was surprised that a computer was left intact amongst the destroyed tanks and other equipment. He walked over to it and flexed his hand before he started typing with his black claws. He managed to find some audio diaries left by Scott.<p>

'_Was this left intact on purpose so I could find it?_' Aedan thought. Most of the recordings were erased so he just played the oldest one amongst the others.

"_Video log number twelve. Extracting the much needed DNA from these beowolves was a bit trickier than my partner and I thought but we managed it. This child will be perfect! After so much trial and error, I'll personally make sure of it!_" The recording ended and Aedan played the next one.

"_Video log number thirty-seven. We've done it! Subject number one-forty-five has been born and he's stabilized! (Laughs) My perfect hybrid child is holding his own! My partner wonders why I didn't create him fully grown. She doesn't understand my creative genius behind this. That's okay though since she's been such a big help. It'll be much easier molding him to be what I want him to be!_" Then Aedan played the last one.

"_Those huntsmen fools! I don't know how they found out about this! They're ruining everything! I refuse to let them destroy my legacy, my genius, my perfect creation! They don't understand how important this specimen truly is! They will pay for this! I swear it!_" The final one ended and Aedan growled. He still didn't find the answer to why Scott created him. He smashed the computer with his fist and snarled. Then he felt some kind of energy slightly radiating in the air. He looked to his left and found a bolted steel door. He forced his claws through it and ripped the door off its hinges. Aedan could definitely feel it now. The red markings around his eyes started glowing and he walked down the stairs. He entered a barren room and his eyes widened when he saw it. There was a purple crystal floating on a red velvet pillow in the middle of the room. Whispers invaded his ears and he couldn't stop staring at it. It felt like it was calling him. Like it wanted him to take it away from this place. The whispers grew louder as he carefully approached it and slowly reached his hand out for it. His fingers almost touched it when gasps snapped him out of his trance. Aedan turned around and saw the girls along with Oobleck and Zwei staring at him.

"What kind of beowolf is that?" Weiss asked.

"This one has physical human characteristics. Very interesting." Oobleck said. Then he noticed the purple crystal and his eyes widened. "That's a shadow crystal!"

"A what?" Ruby asked.

"A shadow crystal. Evil energy solidified into crystals that attract the creatures of Grimm. I don't know why one is here or where this...Grimm came from but we must contain it!" Aedan didn't know where it came from or why he did it but as soon as Oobleck said that, he let out a fierce snarl and bared his large fangs.

"I doubt this thing will let us do that." Blake said. Then the crystal started glowing and Aedan's pupils disappeared. His eyes were glowing and he roared at them. The girls readied their weapons and Aedan grabbed the crystal. He smashed through a wall and ran away.

"After it!" Ruby shouted and they chased after him.

* * *

><p>'<em>I...won't..fight them.<em>' Aedan thought with some difficulty as he ran. The same red haze from before started clouding his mind until he stopped and is fur bristled. The energy from the crystal pulsed and the others caught up with him. Aedan slowly turned around to face them and gripped the crystal tighter.

'**_Kill them. Rip their spines out and crush their skulls beneath your feet._**' Aedan got down on all fours and started circling them. Zwei growled as they watched him. Then Aedan lunged at them. They dodged and Yang charged at him. He blocked her punch and she blocked his claws. Aedan dodged Ruby's Crescent Rose and leaped away from Blake's Gambol Shroud. Yang threw another punch and Aedan caught it. He threw her into Weiss and caught Crescent Rose with one hand. He twisted the weapon out of Ruby's hands and smacked her away with the handle. He stopped Weiss' Myrtenaster and the crystal pulsed. Purple lightning streaked down the weapon and electrocuted Weiss. He let go of Crescent Rose and ducked under Gambol Shroud's blade. Aedan snarled and tackled Blake to the ground.

'**_Do it demon wolf! Rip her throat out with your fangs! Tear the flesh off her bones!_**' Aedan opened his mouth wide and Blake saw every inch of his saliva coated fangs.

"Blake!" Yang shouted and Aedan's mouth closed a little.

'_Blake?_' Was the first thought in Aedan's head since he lost himself in the red haze. It started lifting a little and Blake's image appeared in his line of sight. Aedan realized what he was doing and moved to get off of her.

'**_What are you doing?! Kill her!_**' The voice shouted and Aedan whimpered in pain as he shook his head. He backed away from Blake and everyone looked at him confused. He dropped down to all fours and howled. Suddenly, several beowolves appeared and started growling at them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Weiss shouted and Blake stood up. Then a strong gust of wind blew through and everyone covered their eyes. Alistair appeared with Aedan's chains and an angry frown on his face. He snapped his fingers and wind blades started slicing through the beowolves like a hot knife through butter.

"Sien jon variel!" The chains shot towards Aedan and wrapped around his body. Aedan roared in pain as the Dust within the chains started forcing him to settle down. Alistair grabbed one of Aedan's loose chains and pulled him away. The wind calmed down and the girls noticed that Aedan was gone.

"What was that?" Weiss asked as she looked around at the dead beowolves.

"I'm not sure ladies but there's definitely something big happening here." Oobleck said adjusting his glasses. "I've never seen a beowolf like that before."

"Maybe they're turning human." Ruby said petting Zwei.

"I don't think that's happening Ruby." Yang said. "It also didn't attack after it had Blake pinned."

"And if that thing still has that shadow crystal then we need to go after it." Blake said.

"Agreed. But where did it go?" Ruby asked.

* * *

><p>"Aedan what the hell is wrong with you?! I trusted you not to cause any trouble with your chains off but you did it anyway! You even tried to kill your own teammates!" Alistair shouted and Aedan whimpered. The hybrid was still in his beast form so he couldn't talk.<p>

"Do you really hate them that much?" Aedan shook his head. "Then why?"

'**_He doesn't understand. You are Grimm. The dark child of the moon. Kill him._**" Aedan held his head with one hand and whimpered again. Concern instantly replaced the anger in Alistair's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Aedan opened his hand and Alistair backed away a little when he saw the object.

"My...God. You found a shadow crystal. Where?" Aedan pointed further south.

"The lab?" Aedan barked and Alistair cursed.

"How did I miss it? But you could sense its presence?" Aedan nodded and a couple things clicked into place.

"Only Grimm can locate it and because you're half Grimm, you could feel it's dark energy." Aedan barked and held it out towards him. Alistair shook his head.

"I can't touch it Aedan. Though I've never seen a shadow crystal before, I've heard legends about them." Aedan tilted his head in curiosity.

"Humans and Faunus can't touch it or they'll become corrupted by its power. Since you're half human the crystal is corrupting you but not as fast." Aedan growled at it and started applying pressure in his hand until Alistair stopped him.

"Don't! If you destroy it the energy released will destroy this whole area and kill us all!" Aedan growled in frustration. The chains were glowing brighter than before and he held his head again.

'_This is starting to get a bit too much for the chains to handle. I must do something quickly._' Alistair thought and he took out his staff.

"Mifran joral evalen!" Alistair shouted and golden energy swarmed around his staff. He pointed it to the crystal and the energy shot towards it. It wrapped around the crystal and it was now sealed in a gold box with glyphs on it.

"It will be kept safe with me until I figure out how to get rid of it." Aedan lowered his hand and whimpered. Alistair sighed.

"Come and guard an old man while he sleeps." Aedan snorted and followed him back to camp.

* * *

><p>There's chapter six! Hope you liked it!<p>

Zarah jon variel: Unchain the beast

Mifran joral evalen: Seal this evil


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome everyone to chapter seven of my nice little story. I hope you guys have been enjoying it so far!

* * *

><p>Aedan was back in his human form watching Alistair sleep. He felt ashamed of himself for losing control and attacking his teammates. Even though he knew it wasn't really his fault he still felt responsible for it.<p>

'_Maybe I should check on them_.' Aedan thought. He sniffed the air but couldn't find the scent of any hostiles. The sun was shining brightly and he glanced at Alistair again before standing up and running off.

Aedan leaped from building to building until he found their campsite. Blake was on guard duty and he landed a few feet away from her.

"Were you trying to sneak up on me?" Blake asked with an amused smirk.

"You know I'm not the sneaking type. Besides, you'd hear my chains before I even walked towards you." Aedan said and Zwei woke up. He looked at Aedan and growled.

"Relax Zwei. Aedan's on our team." Blake said but Zwei continued growling.

'_Smart dog. He knows what I am_.' Aedan thought and Zwei's growling woke the others.

"Aedan! What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I had some stuff to take care of with my dad down here."

"Like what?" Yang asked and Aedan frowned.

"Just some personal stuff." Yang raised an eyebrow but decided not to press any further. Then Ruby noticed that Zwei was growling at Aedan.

"Calm down Zwei. He's a friend." Ruby said petting the dog and he stopped.

"So where were you when we were attacked by that beowolf?" Weiss asked and Aedan sighed. Of course she would be the one to point that out.

"I was out with my dad investigating." Blake narrowed her eyes slightly but didn't say anything.

"So you're the infamous Aedan Fenrir." Oobleck said.

"Yeah that's me. Who're you?" Aedan asked sitting down next to Blake.

"I'm Dr. Oobleck. I've met your father." Aedan raised an eyebrow.

"What personal stuff?" Blake asked. If anyone else asked him that Aedan would just tell them to mind their own business. If Ruby, Yang or Weiss asked him that then he'd just lie with a sprinkle of the truth here and there. Since Blake was the one who asked, Aedan couldn't lie to her. Her cat ears could detect him lying so he just sighed.

"The lab where I was born is down here. I wanted to find out more about myself."

"And did you?" Yang asked and Aedan shook is head. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, you're just in time to help us find a shadow crystal." Ruby said and Aedan narrowed his eyes.

"And just how do you plan for us to get it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard stories about them from my dad. That humans and faunus can't touch them or they'll become corrupted."

"He's right." Oobleck said and everyone looked at him. "We're quite ill-equipped to contain the crystal now that I think about it."

"So what'll we do now?" Weiss asked.

"If Alistair's here then we may have a way."

"I already took care of it." a voice said and everyone turned to see Alistair walking towards them with a golden box. He looked at the girls and smiled. "Morning ladies. I'm Alistair, retired huntsman and Aedan's father."

"I'm Ruby."

"Weiss."

"Yang."

"Blake." Alistair raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"So you're Blake huh?" Aedan facepalmed. "I heard you've been helping my son with his problem every night."

"Say what?!" Ruby and Weiss shouted while Yang just smirked.

"Oh yes you two. Blake here has been going over to Aedan's room every night for the past couple weeks." Yang said and Blake stood up.

"It's not what you all think!" Blake shouted with a light blush and Aedan stood up.

"She's right. I've been forgetting to take my medicine so Blake helps me." Weiss folded her arms.

"If that's the case then she could've just texted you. Or you could just set an alarm." A light blush appeared on Aedan's face and he looked away. He muttered something under his breath and Ruby and Yang laughed.

"Anyway, I sealed the crystal in this box but I haven't decided what to do with it yet." Alistair said.

"Maybe we should take it to Ozpin and see what he says." Ruby suggested.

"We could but this must be kept secret."

"So what stories are there about shadow crystals?" Blake asked.

"Not much." Everyone sat down and Alistair continued. "Five of these crystals were originally used to seal an ancient evil and separate them across Remnant. However, the evil energy was so powerful that it overwhelmed them and they became shadow crystals. Any mortal who touches them will become corrupted by its evil power. It slowly takes over your mind and you'll eventually become a creature of Grimm."

"How?" Weiss asked.

"The longer you're in possession of one of these crystals, it will continue to drain you of your soul until you're nothing but a husk. Then you become a Grimm known as a Shadow Walker."

"What if you touch it but throw it away?" Yang asked and Alistair shook his head.

"That might help for a while but once you've established a physical connection with these crystals, there's no way to stop the corruption. Keeping it away from you will only slow it down. You'll continue hearing dark whispers in your head telling you to find it again. It'll tell you to use its dark power for anything and everything you want. You're no longer yourself and you become a Shadow Walker, or if you're not strong enough, you'll die horribly."

"And the more souls these crystals absorb, the stronger they become. Grimm are attracted to their power but can't use them." Oobleck said.

"Well that doesn't make any sense." Ruby said.

"Actually it does if you think about it." Blake said and Weiss nodded.

"These crystals feed on souls. So it's natural that their dark powers wouldn't work if Grimm got a hold of them." Weiss said.

"Aedan and I are heading to some temple ruins. You're welcome to join us." Aedan stood up.

"Dad can I talk to you for a minute?" Alistair followed Aedan until they were a few meters away. "There's another full moon tonight. I don't think we should bring them."

"If we don't then they'll get suspicious and that's the last thing we need right now." Alistair whispered. "Besides think of this as more training. You need to continue learning to stay in control during the full moon."

"Yeah okay." Aedan and Alistair walked back to the others.

"So are you all coming with us?" Alistair asked.

"Of course." Yang said and the others nodded.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours of walking and fighting off a few Grimm, the group arrived at a huge ruined temple mostly covered in vines, moss and other foliage.<p>

"Interesting." Oobleck said and they walked inside.

"Whoa this place is huge." Ruby said and Zwei barked.

"What was this temple built for?" Weiss asked.

"Some people thought of the Grimm as harbingers of the end times and that they would ascend them to a higher form of existence." Alistair said.

"That's stupid."

"Perhaps." Aedan spotted some carvings on a wall and gently ran his fingers over them.

"Aedan, as the fifth member of team RWBY there's a question I'd like to ask you." Oobleck said and Aedan turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Why do you want to be a huntsman?" Aedan didn't answer right away and looked back at the carvings.

"I don't." Oobleck looked surprised by his answer. Blake stopped walking when she heard it and looked at them. "I was never interested in becoming a huntsman and I'm still not. I shouldn't even be at Beacon in the first place."

"Then why are you still there?" Aedan was silent and glanced at his team. He met Blake's eyes and took his hand off the wall. "Is there something holding you back?"

"I...don't even know." Aedan said in a somber tone and he walked past Blake to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>"Well, I didn't expect this." Alistair said. There were three different entrances deeper in the temple and Alistair lit tree torches. "Looks like we'll have to split up. Two teams of two and one of three."<p>

"So who's going with who?" Yang asked.

''You can go with your partner in one." Aedan said simply.

"Actually Aedan, I'll go with you." Blake said and everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Is there something going on between you two?" Weiss asked.

"There's nothing going on!" Both Blake and Aedan shouted with small blushes on their faces.

"I don't feel very convinced here." Yang said with a large grin. "Do any of you?"

"Nope." Alistair said. Blake grabbed Aedan by one of his chains and pulled him down the hallway on the right. Then Alistair blew out one torch and handed Ruby a lit one. "Well, I guess I'll go with Oobleck down the middle one and you three have the left."

"Technically there's four of us. Go with them Zwei." Ruby said and Zwei followed Alistair and Oobleck.

* * *

><p>"So, any reason you decided not to go with your partner?" Aedan asked with his hands in his pockets. Blake was in the lead until she stopped walking.<p>

"I overheard your talk with Oobleck." Aedan figured as much and stopped. "You don't wanna be huntsman?"

"No and I never did. My parents wanted me to go to Beacon because they thought it'd be a good experience for me. Someone who's been isolated almost his whole life."

"Isolated? What happened?"

(_Flashback_)

"_Run! Run for your lives!_''

"_My baby! Someone please help my baby!_"

"_Help me!_" _A lone figure crushed a civilian's skull with one of its clawed hands and roared_.

(_End Flashback_)

"Aedan?" Aedan snapped out of it and saw Blake's amber eyes look at him with concern.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Aedan said as he walked past her.

"Do you want to leave Beacon?" Aedan stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and saw Blake narrow her eyes at him. Then he turned back around.

"I don't know." Blake walked towards him.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Exactly as I said Blake. I don't know." Blake stood in front of him.

"It's a simple yes or no question Aedan."

"It's not _that_ simple."

"How?"

'_**How dare she question you. Get rid of her.**_' Aedan shook that thought from his head and growled.

"You wouldn't understand." Blake grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the stone wall. Aedan looked at her shocked then growled even louder and Blake glared at him.

"What makes you think I won't understand?!"

"I don't belong at Beacon! I'm not like you, Yang or anyone else there!" Blake's eyes widened and her grip on his shirt loosened. "My time there was always limited! Even if I wanted to be a huntsman, I can't! But..."

"But?" Aedan took a deep breath and started calming down.

"But part of me doesn't wanna leave." Blake let go of his shirt and Aedan sighed.

"Why do you think you don't belong at Beacon?" Aedan started walking and Blake followed him.

"I don't think, I know. And when the time comes for me to leave Beacon..." Aedan turned around and whispered in her bow. "Forget about me."

Before Blake could say anything, a small rumble was heard and the hallway started shaking a little. "What was that?"

* * *

><p>"So why did you have your son attend Beacon?" Oobleck asked.<p>

"I thought it would be good for him. He's been isolated most of his life so I hoped he would grow as a person by forming friendships and bonds with other people." Alistair said. "At least until it's time for him to leave."

"What do you mean?" Alistair sighed.

"Something's happening to him and those chains I made have only been able to slow its progression. His time at Beacon is unfortunately...only temporary." They stopped walking when they felt the hallway shake a little. "What the hell?"

* * *

><p>"You think Blake has a crush on Aedan now?" Ruby asked.<p>

"If she's not there yet, she's definitely getting there." Yang said.

"Are we seriously gonna talk about this while we're investigating this place?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"Why not? It lightens this creepy as hell atmosphere." Yang said. "I think they make a good couple."

"Aren't they a bit too similar though?" Ruby asked.

"Not that similar. Aedan has a more fun loving and relaxed attitude that I see more and more as he hangs out with us. He's a little mysterious but it seems like he doesn't want to be."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"When I talk to him, he sometimes has this look on his face. Like he wants to be more open and tell me somethings but can't."

"I never noticed that." Ruby said until she stepped on a stone that started sinking into the floor. She yelled in surprise and jumped back. "What just happened?''

"I don't-" Yang was interrupted as the hallway started shaking and spikes appeared on the walls and ceiling. "Oh..my..shit."

"Run!" Weiss shouted and they started running while dodging the spikes that were being shot at them.

* * *

><p>"I think someone just activated a trap." Oobleck said and the floor under him, Alistair and Zwei gave way.<p>

"Not just a trap but multiple traps." Alistair said and they fell.

* * *

><p>"Something's coming." Aedan said and Blake's bow twitched.<p>

"Something huge." Blake said and they both looked behind them to see a giant boulder rolling towards them.

"You've got to be shitting me." Aedan said and they started running.

"Who set off the traps?"

"I'll give you three guesses." Blake's bow twitched again.

"Do you hear water?" Aedan listened carefully and finally nodded.

"Yeah and something tells me things just went from bad to worse for you." They stopped when they came across a room mostly filled with water and more was pouring in. "There's no bridge and no doors on the other side."

"There's one, but it's underwater." Blake said pointing to a door on their left. Aedan cursed and looked back to see the boulder closing in fast. He sensed Blake's nervousness from the large amounts of water and held her hand. Blake looked at him and blushed when he gave her a small smile. She sighed then nodded. Then they jumped in just as the boulder hit the entryway they were in. They landed in the water with a loud splash and popped up.

"You okay Blake?" Aedan asked and he felt Blake hold on to his arm.

"Yeah just get us out of here." Aedan nodded and moved her until she was on his back.

"Sorry if my chains make you uncomfortable." Blake wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his abdomen. They both held their breath and Aedan dived down. He swam as fast as he could while Blake's grip on him tightened. He dug his now long black claws into the stone walls and kicked the door down. Water rushed past them down the hallway and his claws started losing traction as the water continued to push them towards an unknown location. Eventually Aedan lost his grip and switched Blake to his front side. He wrapped his arms around her back and waist as the water swept them away.

* * *

><p>"You just had to not watch where you stepped." Weiss said glaring at Ruby as they continued running and dodging the spikes.<p>

"Over there!" Yang shouted pointing to a room and they quickly ran inside. The door closed behind them and they took a minute to catch their breath.

"Well that's over." Ruby said until they heard sticky noises and hissing sounds coming from above. They slowly looked up to see medium sized Grimm spiders and one giant sized one on the ceiling and pillars.

"Holy freakin' shit." Yang said as they drew their weapons.

"Darkcrawlers. Of course." Weiss said sarcastically. One launched itself at Ruby and she sliced it in half with Crescent Rose. Weiss froze one crawling towards them and Yang smashed it to pieces. The giant Darkcrawler hissed.

"Oh it sounds pissed." Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"This may take a while." Ruby said.

* * *

><p>Alistair used his semblance to summon gusts of wind that caught him, Zwei and Oobleck in midair.<p>

"Are you two alright?" Alistair asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Oobleck said adjusting his glasses and Zwei barked. A stone door slid open and they rode on the gusts of wind through it until they arrived in a huge room with a view of the sky, large statues of Grimm on both their left and right, and stairs leading to a large platform with a giant statue of a dragon. Alistair put everyone down and the wind disappeared. "This is simply fascinating."

"Indeed." They walked up the stairs and stared at the statue. Zwei sniffed around and covered his nose with his paws.

"This Grimm is..." Alistair frowned.

"The most dangerous and powerful of them all. Zariah."

* * *

><p>Aedan coughed out some water and looked around to see where they were. They were in a large passageway surrounded by pillars, trees, vines, and moss. There was a door at the very end with large carvings on it and the room had an eerie green glow.<p>

"Are you alright Blake?" Aedan asked and the cat faunus coughed out some water.

"I've been better." Blake said and moved off of him. She untied her bow and wrung the water out. "Where are we?"

"No clue." Aedan moved until he was on all fours and shook the loose water off his body. Blake shielded her eyes and glared at him once he finished.

"Done?" Aedan grinned sheepishly as he stood up.

"Sorry."

"We're gonna have to build a fire and stay here until our clothes dry." Aedan nodded and searched around for some sticks. He made a fire and they sat close together. There was nothing but silence for a while as their clothes slowly started drying until Aedan broke it.

"Did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a huntress?" Blake flinched at his question.

"Yeah. I thought I knew but now I'm not sure." Aedan looked at her. "I already talked with Yang and Weiss about it and they're just as lost as I am."

"I think you'll figure it out. You're still a first-year so you have plenty of time to think about it."

"That's easy for you to say." Blake said and told him what she told Weiss and Yang. He gently placed a hand on hers and she looked at him.

"Listen, I don't think running away is always a bad thing. I mean, sure people run away from their past and problems, hell I do it too. But it can also mean you're running towards something. I don't know what happened exactly in your past but the way I see it is that you're also running towards a better future, a better life." Aedan smiled at her. "And there's nothing wrong with that."

"Aedan.." Blake couldn't believe what she just heard from him. She never thought to see it that way and gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you."

"No problem." Aedan said and Blake leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you wanna be a huntsman?"

"I just don't see myself being one. It's a career that's beyond my reach." Blake looked at him. "...just like a lot of things."

"What do you mean?" Aedan remained silent and held Blake's hand. She returned the gesture and saw a wave of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm cursed." Blake didn't know what he meant but didn't press any further. He would probably tell her when he's ready. "Many choices were taken away from me because of it. And now, something's happening to me."

"What is?"

"I don't know...and I'm afraid to find out." Blake squeezed his hand to comfort him. Aedan leaned his head against hers and they watched the flames dance in silence.

* * *

><p>Yang blasted the giant Darkcrawler's legs off and Weiss stabbed it through its head. It hissed and collapsed on the ground dead.<p>

"Hell yeah! Who else wants some of this?!" Yang shouted flexing.

"Calm down Yang. It's over." Weiss said as she hopped off the Darkcrawler and Yang laughed. Ruby pushed a door open and they arrived in the same room Alistair, Oobleck and Zwei were in. Zwei barked happily and ran over to them.

"Yay! You're okay Zwei!" Ruby shouted as she picked him up and he licked her face.

"What took you girls so long?" Oobleck asked.

"Traps and Darkcrawlers." Weiss said. "What's this place?"

"It looks like a shrine. Whoever was here definitely worshiped the Grimm, especially the worst of them all." Alistair said pointing to the dragon statue. Then Ruby looked around.

"Where's Blake and Aedan?" Ruby asked.

"Not here yet I suppose." Oobleck said.

"We're here now." a voice said and they turned to see Blake and Aedan walking towards them.

"And what took you two so long?" Yang asked and the two immediately blushed.

"Traps galore and free swimming lessons." Aedan said. Then he sniffed the air and covered his nose. "It stinks in here."

"I don't smell anything." Ruby said and Blake held her nose too.

"What do you smell?" Alistair asked.

"Blood." Blake said.

"The people here must've made ritual sacrifices as well."

"That's terrible." Yang said.

"What do we do now?" Weiss asked. Then as soon as the full moon reached the highest point in the sky, torches were suddenly lit all around them. The moon's rays hit the dragon statue and black energy started swirling around it. Its eyes shot open.

"Holy shit!" Aedan shouted and they quickly backed away. It slowly moved its head and stared at them with glowing red eyes.

"**My my, what have we here? New worshipers? Or annoying pests who've wandered into a place they have no business coming to?**" Zariah asked.

"Who the hell is that?" Yang asked.

"**You trespass on my temple and dare ask me who I am? Such insolence.**" Yang glared at him.

"This is Zariah. A very powerful creature of Grimm and the only one of his type. A Drake." Oobleck said.

"Then let's kill it." Aedan said.

"He's only using this statue to communicate with us. He's not really here." Alistair said and Zariah looked at Aedan.

"**Interesting. Those humans must've been incredibly desperate to create an...abomination such as yourself.**"

"Damn it dad, let me destroy this thing." Aedan growled.

"**The darkness grows stronger in you everyday even more. You touched one of my crystals didn't you?**" Everyone except Alistair looked at Aedan shocked but he ignored them.

"So those shadow crystals were used to seal you away." Weiss said.

"**A smart human child. Never thought they existed.**" Weiss glared at him. Then Zariah looked at Blake. "**A faunus child huh? It's been centuries since I've last tasted the flesh of...cat.**"

"That's it! I'm gonna destroy this thing!" Aedan snarled and unsheathed his black claws. Then Zariah laughed and suddenly Aedan dropped to his knees. He held his head in pain and the girls ran over to him.

"Aedan what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"**This is what happens when pups don't learn their place.**"

"How are you possessing that statue?" Alistair asked and Zariah looked at him.

"**And what makes you think I'd waste my breath telling you human?**" Zariah asked with amusement in his tone. "**You already know how powerful I am. You've read many books correct? Figure it out. And I suggest you hurry, for my return is drawing...ever so closer.**"

With that last statement, the statue closed its eyes and the energy vanished. Aedan released his head and breathed heavily.

"We should leave at once." Oobleck said.

"Agreed. Can you stand Aedan?" Alistair asked as Yang helped Aedan up.

"I'll manage."

* * *

><p>"I'm impressed Aedan, you managed to stay in control of yourself tonight. Well, mostly." Alistair whispered as they were walking back to camp.<p>

"Actually I wasn't even paying attention. I felt the urge to transform but that got overshadowed by something else." Aedan whispered back.

"By what?" Aedan glanced at Blake then looked at the sky.

"I uh...nevermind."Alistair smiled knowingly but said nothing.

* * *

><p>And there's chapter seven everyone! Zariah is pronounced (Za-rye-ah) just to be clear. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello and welcome to chapter eight! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy?! What were you thinking touching a shadow crystal?!" Weiss shouted. The trip back to Beacon was unusually quiet for Aedan. None of his teammates talked to him which made him both glad and worried. Once they made it back to the dorms however, Weiss let him have it. Aedan was sitting on the floor in the girls' room listening to Weiss rant about how much of an idiot he was for touching a shadow crystal without proper precautions for twenty minutes.<p>

"Maybe he didn't know until after he touched it." Ruby said and Aedan smiled slightly. As comforting as it was to have her defend him, he didn't deserve it.

"No, you shouldn't defend me Ruby." Aedan said and the girls looked at him. "I did know about the dangers before touching it. I heard the stories earlier but I didn't think they really existed."

"But why?" Yang asked.

"Weiss is right. I just rushed to grab it without thinking." Weiss was surprised that Aedan actually agreed with her. "All I can do now is stay away from it, ignore the whispers, and hope dad figures out how to stop it."

"Easier said than done." Blake said and Aedan nodded. Yang noticed the regretful look on his face and smirked when she thought of something. She walked over to him and kneeled down. Aedan looked at her curiously and she started petting his head.

"Yang what're you doing?" Aedan asked.

"Nothing. Just cheering you up." Yang said and she smiled when she saw his tail wag. She started scratching behind one of his ears and his tail wagged harder. Aedan closed his eyes and leaned into it. Ruby grinned and started petting his head. Aedan smiled but then he was pushed down by Yang.

"What the hell Yang?!" Aedan shouted until he felt her rub his stomach. His eyes widened and his tail was now wagging furiously. He started panting happily with his eyes closed again and his leg twitching. Weiss facepalmed and Blake was trying not to laugh. Zwei jumped on his chest and Yang and Ruby laughed. Then Aedan sat up and they stopped.

"Thanks." Aedan said as he moved Zwei off of him and stood up. "I'm gonna head to my mom's house. I'll be back later."

* * *

><p>"So, what do you plan to do today?" Alistair asked. He and Aedan were walking through the streets of Vale in the afternoon.<p>

"Ma's teaching me how to make a red velvet cake with cream cheese icing." Aedan said with his tail wagging and Alistair chuckled. Then Aedan stopped when he heard something. His eyes widened and his tail bristled.

"What is it?" Aedan had a look of worry in his eyes and raced off. Alistair summoned a few gusts of wind and flew after him. They came across a roped off house and stopped. They looked around and Alistair stopped an officer. "What happened here?"

"There's been a kidnapping. The victim was a woman in her mid to late fifties with a long yellow sun dress." An officer said and Aedan pushed past him. He jumped over the tape and ran inside. "Hey! That's a restricted area!"

Aedan ignored him and sniffed around. Furniture was broken, glass was smashed and some curtains were torn apart. The worst part was that there were traces of blood and he could also feel some dark energy. '_Ma..._'

"Hey you're not supposed to be here." Another officer said walking towards him.

"Back...off..." Aedan said. His voice was trembling with rage.

"Listen kid. You can't be here." The officer attempted to grab him and Aedan started growling loudly. His eyes and chains started glowing and he swiftly backhanded the officer through a window. Alistair rushed in and held him back.

"We're gonna find out who took her Aedan but don't lose control of yourself." Alistair said.

"Aren't you angry?!" Aedan shouted.

"Don't mistake my tone for emotionless. I'm pissed but assaulting officers in fits of rage won't help us find the people responsible any faster." Alistair walked over to Mable's grocery bags and gave them to Aedan. "Take these to your dorm room. The officers and I will handle the rest."

"You can't be serious dad! By the time these cops figure out what to do next the criminals will be gone! And I'm not gonna wait around for them!"

"We're not out in the wilderness anymore Aedan. We're in Vale, one of the four kingdoms. We have to go with the laws here." Aedan snarled and ran off to his dorm room with the groceries. Alistair looked around the destroyed living room and narrowed his eyes. "Make no mistake though Aedan. We will find whoever took her."

* * *

><p>After putting away the groceries in his room, Aedan went to Emerald Forest and started brutally killing every Grimm monster he could find.<p>

"My my. Aren't we a little extreme today." Aedan growled as he turned around and saw Cinder sitting in a tree with her legs crossed.

"What the hell do you want?" Aedan asked.

"I heard about what happened to that old woman. My condolences, but why are you out here massacring Grimm?" Cinder asked.

"Dad said to wait for the damn police."

"And you're actually listening to him?" Aedan glared at her.

"And what do you suggest I do?" Cinder uncrossed her legs and jumped down.

"Hunt down the people who kidnapped her and kill them. It's that simple." Aedan raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any leads?" Cinder smirked as she walked towards him.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Aedan watched as Cinder pulled out a piece of cloth and held it up to his nose. "The guy this cloth belongs to is an information broker who recently made a business deal with the one who kidnapped your mother. You should be able to track him down."

Aedan sniffed the cloth. His eyes started glowing and he looked at her. "Why are you helping me?"

"Why not? Isn't it a mother's job to help her son? You're in the right here." Aedan thought for a moment and nodded. He raced off on all fours and Cinder smirked.

* * *

><p>The girls were walking and talking in the hallway when Aedan walked past him.<p>

"Hey Aedan." Ruby said but Aedan ignored her as he walked through his door and slammed it closed.

"I know he heard us." Weiss said. Blake and Yang looked at each other worried then walked to his door.

''Aedan? Are you okay?" Yang asked but received no answer. Then Alistair walked down the hallway.

"Aedan needs to be alone right now." Alistair said and the girls looked at him.

"What happened?" Blake asked and Alistair sighed.

* * *

><p>Aedan held a pendant in his hand as the sun started setting and put it on his nightstand.<p>

(_Flashback_)

_"Hey Ma, do I stir it like this?" A ten-year-old Aedan asked while standing on a stool. Mable looked over and smiled._

_"Yes that's right. It prevents the food from sticking to the bottom of the pot." Mable petted his head. "Good job."_

(_End Flashback_)

'_Cinder's right. I'll hunt them down, find Ma and kill them all._' Aedan thought as he opened the window in his room and leaped out.

* * *

><p>Cinder walked back to her dorm room and found Mercury and Emerald waiting for her.<p>

"Everything's right on track." Cinder said.

"So your son's on his way?" Emerald asked.

"Oh yes. And I have a sneaking suspicion that he'll show absolutely no mercy."

* * *

><p>Aedan ripped his shirt off, took his shoes and socks off, and transformed into his beowolf form as he raced across the buildings tracking the scent. It led him to a lone warehouse and he heard voices inside. He immediately smashed through the wall and roared.<p>

"What the hell?!" A man shouted and he, along with five other men, pulled out their weapons.

'_**You can sense it can't you? Small traces of dark energy coming from them. Maybe you can...**_**convince**_** them to give you some information.**_' Aedan growled in agreement with the dark voice and sharpened his black claws on the wall. They started shooting at him and Aedan raced on all fours along the walls towards them. He grabbed one man by his head and squeezed until his eyeballs popped out. Aedan threw him head first into a wall and tackled another guy to the ground. He started slashing the man's chest and stomach open until he sliced his heart up. Aedan dodged more gunshots and grabbed another guy by the head. He continuously slammed it on the floor until it was completely smashed. He sliced another guy's head clean off and tackled the fifth one. Loud crunches of blood and muscles were heard and Aedan ripped his throat out.

The final guy dropped his weapon shakily and backed away as Aedan slowly approached him with bloody fangs bared and more blood oozing down his claws. He grabbed the guy by his neck and lifted him in the air. Aedan's beast-like features receded until he only had a partial snout, red markings, grey skin, pointed ears, black hair, and claws.

"I have a few questions I need to ask you." Aedan said. His voice came out deeper and rougher than normal.

"W-W-What d-do you n-need?" The guy asked while holding his hands up in surrender.

"A woman was kidnapped from her home some time ago. You know who."

"I-I don't know anything." Aedan snarled and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't screw with me human."

"I-I can't tell you that m-man! H-He'll kill me!" Aedan moved his head in closer.

"And what the hell makes you think **I** won't? The only difference is I'll enjoy it more." The man gulped.

"O-Okay okay! His name's Clyde Grandger! He was hired by someone to kidnap some old broad named Mable. He came to me t-to get info about who she was and where she lived. And that's all I know I swear!" Aedan stared at him for a moment.

"Very well." The man grabbed Aedan's wrist.

"S-So can I go?"

"Yeah you can go..." Aedan applied pressure until he crushed the man's neck and watched his arms fall limp. "Go to hell that is."

'_**Wonderful! Excellent work!**_' The voice commended and Aedan fully transformed again. Then he raced out the warehouse. '_**You can track the dark energy to where he's hiding.**_'

Aedan didn't respond and immediately followed the trail of dark energy. He climbed to the roof of a building and saw that the trail was coming from a nightclub. He jumped off the building and reverted back to normal before he landed on the sidewalk across the street from it. He put his shades on and walked towards the entrance until a bouncer stopped him.

"Sorry kid. No invitation, no entry. And where do you think you're going with no shirt and shoes?" Aedan smirked and roundhouse kicked him through the door and some glass. He slumped to the floor unconscious and Aedan stepped over him. There were too many people in the nightclub for him to find Clyde by scent so his eyes changed and he followed the trail of dark energy. He stopped when he heard a whisper in his head.

'_**Come. Come find me, son of the beowolf. Take me away from this disgusting place. I want to be with you.**_' Aedan's heart rate started accelerating and people were staring at him. Most were confused while others-who were most likely drunk-were filled with blind lust as their eyes roamed his upper body. He ignored them and walked straight to the VIP room. Then he was stopped by two security guards.

"Can't you read kid? VIP only." Aedan snorted and lowered his sunglasses to reveal his glowing eyes.

* * *

><p>"She thought I was joking so I shot her. Simple as that." A man with short blonde hair with light green eyes and a white suit with a red tie said. There were women on either side of him and a guard was thrown through the door. Then Aedan stepped on him. "What the hell?!"<p>

"Are you Clyde?" Aedan asked and four guards raised their guns at him. The girls screamed and ran out the doorway.

"Yeah and who the hell are you?" Aedan ignored the question.

"You kidnapped a woman named Mable some time ago. I'm here to get her back." Clyde burst out laughing.

"Really?! A kid like you?! Not to mention a lowly faunus. Yeah right." Aedan glanced around at the guards and saw Clyde take out a shadow crystal. "With this baby, not even the strongest military force can stand against me. What makes a faunus in chains think he can?"

"Who said I was a faunus?" Aedan transformed and roared at him.

"Holy shit! Kill that damn thing!" The guards started shooting and Aedan used his chains to deflect the bullets. He raced towards them and grabbed one guy by his chin and shoulder. Then he used his strength to rip his head off and threw it at another guard. It knocked him to the ground and Aedan ripped his throat out. He wrapped a loose chain around the third guard's leg and continuously slammed him on the floor and furniture; effectively smashing the tables and chairs to pieces. He threw the guard into the fourth one and they smashed through a wall. Aedan growled as the chain returned to his side. He turned to face Clyde and the human's eyes narrowed.

"So you're just a rabid dog that needs to be put down." Clyde stood up and activated the shadow crystal. His eyes turned red and his hair turned jet black. He laughed as he backflipped out the nightclub through the large hole in the wall and Aedan snarled as he ran after him.

* * *

><p>Blake knocked on Aedan's door but received no answer. Alistair told the girls what happened and they agreed to give him some space but they hadn't seen him the rest of the day and it was almost ten. He hadn't answered any of their texts and they were starting to get worried. So Blake decided to check on him but he wasn't answering his door. She opened it and her eyes widened when she saw that Aedan wasn't there. She continued looking around and saw that his window was open.<p>

"What is he up to now?" Blake said to herself as she jumped out the window.

* * *

><p>Clyde dodged another swipe of Aedan's claws and grinned maniacally. Aedan dodged a black lightning bolt from the shadow crystal.<p>

"You're smarter than you look." Clyde said and Aedan growled before he charged at him. Clyde shot more bolts of lightning and Aedan didn't bother dodging them They ripped through his flesh on his arms, abdomen and thighs. Aedan grabbed Clyde's hand that held the crystal and it started shining brighter. Black electricity sparked and Clyde yelled in pain while Aedan only winced.

'_**Time is running out for you half-breed. Bad for you...but good for me.**_' A voice said and the crystal's power knocked them both back several feet.

Aedan was knocked back into the VIP room of the nightclub with the shadow crystal in his hand. He used his semblance to heal the gashes from the bolts and shook his head. Then he sniffed the air and his eyes shot open. He followed the scent to a storage room in the back. He slowly nudged the door open and his eyes widened. There was Mable lying in a pool of her own blood.

'_No..No..NO!_' Aedan thought as he rushed to her. He bent down and gently lifted Mable's body into his lap. Then she coughed up some blood and slowly opened her eyes halfway. Aedan put the crystal in his pocket and cradled her head.

"Aedan...how nice..to..see you." Mable said and Aedan whimpered.

"Here..I'll...give this..to you." Mable weakly handed Aedan a slip of paper and he carefully took it from her. He put it in his other pocket and gently nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm...glad to have..you for..a son. Take..care of your..self and your...father."

'_Ma, please stay with me._' Aedan whimpered even louder and Mable slowly reached her hand up. Her fingers gently traced his red markings on the bone-like armor on the top half of his face and he watched as the life slowly left her eyes. He caught her limp hand before it hit the floor and laid it on her stomach. Then Clyde walked in.

"Ah look at that, you found her." Clyde said but Aedan didn't respond. "That old hag pissed me off so much with all her talking so I just shut her up."

Aedan growled as he gently laid Mable's body down. "Now then. Be a good little brainless mutt and give me back my crystal."

'**I'll kill you!**' Aedan thought and the shadow crystal started glowing in his pocket. Dark purple energy started swirling around him and he snarled. Black fur started growing on his legs and his chains started glowing again. His feet were morphing and started to look like a mixture between human and wolf. More bone-like spikes grew on his arms and back. He slowly stood up and Clyde's eyes widened. He started backing away as Aedan turned towards him and roared.

"Ah shit." Clyde said and Aedan swiftly backhanded him through a wall. Clyde landed on the ground back outside the nightclub. Aedan stepped through the hole and Clyde saw dark purple and blue electricity surging around the half-beowolf. It looked like the two energies were fighting each other for dominance. With great speed, Aedan raced over and pinned him to the ground. He slowly bared his fangs and started tearing into him. Once Aedan finished, he turned his head and found Alistair standing there with his arms folded. He muttered a couple spells and Aedan roared in pain as the chains forced him to revert to human form. He collapsed on the ground and Alistair walked over to him. He looked at Clyde's mutilated body and sighed.

'_He's getting worse. The time is approaching much sooner than I anticipated._' Alistair thought. He said a fire spell and burned all the dead bodies. Aedan groaned as he slowly stood up and rubbed his shoulders. "Finally back to normal huh? I know why you did this and even though I don't agree, I understand enough to not be angry."

"You..saw her?" Aedan asked.

"I did." Aedan nodded and Alistair handed him a cup of water.

"I'll..head home" Alistair watched as Aedan took the large cup and walked away.

* * *

><p>Aedan walked through the lonely and dark streets carrying his shirt and shoes in one hand and water in the other. He was so lost in thought that he almost ran into Blake. She stopped him and he looked at her<p>

"Aedan, Alistair told us what happened. Are you alright?" Blake asked.

"...Not really." Aedan said and motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

><p>Back in Aedan's dorm room, Aedan put his shirt and shoes away. He sat on his bed and Blake sat next to him. His chains were off and on his nightstand.<p>

"What did dad tell you?"

"He said that your mother was kidnapped earlier today." Aedan nodded.

"She's...dead." Blake looked at him shocked.

"I'm sorry." Aedan glanced at her then at a pendant that he was now holding. It was a wolf head howling at the moon.

"I can't help but think that if I had kept a closer eye on her then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Blake put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say that Aedan. You couldn't possibly have known."

"And yet, I feel like it's my fault." Aedan's shoulders were shaking slightly and Blake saw a few tear drops fall onto his pendant. Was he...crying? Blake turned him around so he was facing her and she held him tightly. Aedan was surprised by her actions but wrapped his arms around her and cried on her shoulder. Blake blushed a little as she felt him hold her close. She smiled softly and closed her eyes as she waited for him to calm down. A few minutes later, Aedan finally calmed down and Blake wiped the tears from his face. "Hey Blake, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I was hoping you'd help me bake a cake." Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Bake a cake?" Aedan nodded.

"Yeah, Ma and I were supposed to bake one together today but.." Blake stayed quiet for a minute then smiled.

"Alright. Just text me the time and I'll be here." Aedan smiled and reluctantly removed his arms from her. Blake frowned slightly as the warmth of his arms vanished and they stood up. Then Aedan hugged her again and her face turned red when she felt their bodies pressed so closely together, moreso than before.

"Thank you Blake." Aedan blushed when she wrapped her arms around him and grinned when he heard her softly purring. His tail wagged at that.

"You're welcome." They broke apart and Aedan watched as Blake walked out his room. He then pulled out the shadow crystal and stared at it. It glowed briefly in response to his attention and his eyes flashed.

'_I'll keep you hidden for now._' Aedan put the crystal in his nightstand drawer and went to bed.

* * *

><p>And there's chapter eight everyone! Read and Review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

What's up guys and welcome to chapter nine. I was gonna save part of this chapter for the next one but I decided not to. Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"For the tenth time Yang, it's not a date" Blake said. Aedan already texted her what time to go to his room. Yang read it over her shoulder and grinned.<p>

"And I'm telling you for the eleventh time that it is." Yang said watching Blake brush her hair. "First of all, why didn't he invite the rest of us?"

"I don't know." Yang smirked. Then Blake's scroll buzzed and she picked it up.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Aedan wants to know if we're free for the rest of the day."

"Yeah we-" Yang covered Ruby's mouth and pulled Weiss over to her.

"No. We actually have other plans but you can still go." Yang said smiling brightly while Ruby and Weiss struggled to break free. Blake looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um, okay." Blake said and she left. Ruby removed Yang's hand and glared at her.

"What was that for?" Ruby asked and Yang let go of them.

"Because little sister, we'd just be the third, fourth, and fifth wheel. There's a reason Aedan didn't invite us over."

"Since when have you ever needed an invitation?" Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's beside the point. This just proves how close those two have gotten lately and I'll be damned to the ninth circle of hell if I let us slow their progress to hooking up!" Yang said Weiss was taken aback by how passionate she was.

"O..kay." Ruby said as she and Weiss backed away.

* * *

><p>Aedan opened the door and Blake walked in.<p>

"So why did you text me asking if the others could join us later?" Blake asked.

"My time at Beacon is limited as you already know. I wanted to spend more time with them before I leave." Aedan said walking to the kitchen.

"They said they have other plans." Aedan shrugged.

"I'm fine if it's just us two." That was partially a lie. He was glad to be alone with her but he was also nervous. '_Calm down. Just calm down._'

"So, shall we start?" Blake followed him to the kitchen and Aedan smiled. Then they started making the red velvet cake with Aedan acting like a baking guru on a cooking show with an accent, even making Blake laugh a couple times. After they placed the two pans in the oven, they sat at the table eating snacks. "So what else are we doing today?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Blake rolled her eyes and Aedan thought for a moment. "I've explored Vale for a little bit but never went in the shops."

"Why not?" Aedan raised an arm and his chains rattled a little. "Good point."

"And once I run out of my serum I'll have to leave." That caught Blake off guard.

"How many vials do you have left?"

"Six."

"Remove your chains and take one now." Aedan looked confused but then figured it out and snorted.

"I could've thought of that." Blake smirked.

"Could've, should've, would've." Aedan removed his chains and injected himself. The timer went off and he took the cake out the oven.

"It's a thing a beauty." Aedan's tail wagged.

"We haven't even put the decorations on yet."

"Have you no imagination?"

"Apparently not." Blake deadpanned. They put icing on the cake and placed it on the counter.

"Thanks Blake."

"You're welcome. If we're done here then let's go."

* * *

><p>They reached a cafe and sat in a booth. Aedan had a hoodie tied around his waist to hide his tail.<p>

"Is this really necessary?" Aedan asked gesturing to the hoodie while looking at the other people.

"Yes it is." Blake said and Aedan groaned.

"This is a pretty nice place though."

"Yeah. I come here often to read some of my books." Aedan sighed and scratched the back of his head. He could already feel that this conversation was gonna go nowhere. Even though it would feel more comfortable to talk to Yang or Ruby, he wanted to tell Blake more than anything. He watched as she drank some tea.

"If it's fine with you, I'll tell you a bit more about me." Blake looked at him surprised. She didn't expect him to say that in a public place but she wasn't gonna turn him away if he was ready to tell her about his past.

"Alright." Aedan took a deep breath and started.

"The village I used to live in was destroyed six years ago. The nightmares I continue having were from what happened and that shadow crystal has made them worse." Blake's eyes softened.

"What happened?" Aedan paused for a minute.

''A...very strong beowolf decided to pay a visit." Blake placed a hand on his. He held it gently but didn't say anything. In the end, he still couldn't say what he really wanted. That _he_ was the beowolf that destroyed that village. That _he_ was the one who killed all those innocent people. Blake heard him growl in frustration and looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Aedan looked down at his coffee. Why couldn't he say it? If instead of Blake it was Yang or Ruby, hell even Weiss, then would he still have this much trouble? What was so different about Blake? Why was he so afraid to tell her? No, he had to do this.

"After last night, there's something very important I have to tell you." Blake blushed at the reminder of last night and nodded for him to continue. "I've...never told anyone else this but I...think you have the right to know more than anyone else at this point."

"What is it?" Aedan gulped as he started feeling nervous on how to tell her. Was it really even the right time? How would she react? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Well, I-" An alarm started blaring in the city before Aedan could finish. Blake heard it too and stood up. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but we should go." Blake said and they hurried out.

* * *

><p>"Can someone please explain how the hell this happened?!" Weiss shouted as she froze a couple boarbatusks and stabbed an ursa.<p>

"Well when someone explains it to me then I'll be glad to tell you." Yang said as she punched a beowolf. Ruby sliced a king taijitsu's head off and an ursa approached her from behind. She turned around and saw its head get sliced off. It collapsed on the ground and Ruby saw Blake and Aedan run over to her.

"What happened?" Blake asked and Ruby shrugged.

"We don't know. We saw a train crash here from underground and all these Grimm poured out."

''You've got to be shitting me." Aedan growled. Then team JNPR joined the fray.

"How did this happen?" Pyrrha asked.

"We'll talk later, just help us." Weiss said and they nodded. Together they started fighting off the large army of Grimm with Sun and Neptune joining in later. Just as they managed to cull the numbers, a large pack of beowolves poured onto the streets. Alistair and Glynda appeared and everyone looked around as the pack started closing in on them.

"There's way too many of them!" Jaune shouted. Aedan looked around at the others fighting and he met Alistair's eyes. He knew right then and there what he had to do.

"Dad, I'm gonna try something. I don't know if it's gonna work but we'll get overwhelmed at this rate." Alistair looked up to see Ironwood's military force drop in.

"What if the others react negatively?" Aedan looked at his teammates.

"If it means they have a chance of surviving this then that's a risk I'm willing to take." Alistair chuckled but gave his permission. Aedan didn't bother removing his shirt and shoes and moved in front of everyone.

"Aedan what are you doing?" Blake asked but Aedan didn't answer and glared at the beowolves. He sighed and turned his head to her.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." His teammates looked at him confused. His eyes started glowing and his skin turned grey as he started transforming. Everyone except Alistair and Glynda watched in shock as Aedan's shirt and shoes were ripped to shreds as he grew a foot taller and finished turning into his beowolf form.

"No...freakin'...way." Ruby said. Aedan glanced at them and roared at the beowolves. They stopped their advance and Aedan continued roaring at them.

"They actually...stopped." Sun said. Aedan roared again and they slowly started backing away.

"I..don't believe it." Weiss said. "They're actually backing off."

"Incredible. They're listening to him. Obeying him." Alistair said surprised as the beowolves moved back down the hole in the ground and Glynda used her wand to seal it back up.

"Well, that was...eventful." Ren said, not really knowing what else to say. Team RWBY just stared at Aedan and he turned around to face them. He finally did it. He finally revealed what he really was to his friends and he was never more afraid of anything in his life. It was the best choice he could think of and was just as surprised as they were. The looks on Yang, Weiss and Ruby's faces were bad enough but the hurt and betrayal on Blake's ripped his heart in half.

'_I lied to her about being a faunus and a lot of other things. Of course she would feel that way._' Aedan thought. Then an electric whip wrapped around his neck and he yelped in pain. More of them wrapped around his wrists, ankles and abdomen and he dropped to his knees as they continued to electrocute him. A few people in red and white armor holding the other ends of the whips appeared and a man with light brown hair and beard walked out from the shadows wearing red and gold armor.

"Well well, it seems that we've finally found this disobedient dog." The man said and Alistair glared at him. "My name is Samuel Mason, Captain of the Red Shield Knights. Aedan Fenrir, you're in violation of your contract and it's my duty to place you under arrest."

Aedan snarled and slowly stood up. He thrusted his arm to the side and slammed a knight into another one. Samuel raised an eyebrow as he watched Aedan backhand another knight into a store window. He snarled and his teammates caught his eye again. He stopped fighting and his ears drooped as he turned his attention to Blake. He already revealed what he was. He didn't want to prove to them that he was no different than the Grimm. Samuel summoned his semblance and red electricity hit Aedan. He yelped even louder in pain and collapsed on the ground.

"Hold on!" Ruby shouted as she ran towards him only to be blocked by three knights.

"Don't interfere young lady or else we'll arrest you too." One of the knights said.

"Where are you taking him?" Yang asked.

"That's classified." Samuel said as two knights dragged Aedan by his feet towards an airship. Aedan slowly opened his eyes halfway and looked at Blake as a knight placed a steel muzzle and chains on him. He whimpered weakly and Blake looked away as he was brought onto the airship. Then Samuel turned to Alistair. "I'm sorry it's come to this."

"No. No you're not." Alistair said and Samuel shrugged before he boarded the airship. It slowly rose in the air and took off.

"Where are they going?" Neptune asked.

''I don't know. Most likely a secure facility far from here where they'll hold him until his trial." Glynda said.

"So they're gonna throw him in jail?" Pyrrha asked and Alistair shook his head.

"No, they're going to put him on trail but it's just a formality. He'll be sentenced to death." Everyone except Alistair and Glynda gasped.

"They can do that?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, they can. That contract was the only reason Aedan was even allowed to live in the first place. Once he broke it, I highly doubt they'll settle for anything less than execution."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Yang asked.

"I'm afraid not." Alistair said sadly.

* * *

><p>"You were much harder to find than I thought. All these years we searched for you, we never thought you'd actually have the balls to hide in one of the kingdoms." Samuel said staring down at Aedan. The half-breed was back in his human form sitting on the floor.<p>

"Imagine that." Aedan deadpanned.

"This time we'll do what should've been done a long time ago. Exterminate the half-Grimm abomination."

"Is that really the best insult you can give me? I've heard better ones from humans who thought I was a faunus." Samuel narrowed his eyes and kicked him hard in the face. Aedan spit out some blood through the openings in the muzzle and growled.

"Speak to your betters with respect you disgusting piece of shit." Aedan raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, when I actually see them." Samuel glared at him.

"I'm actually eager to see how you'll die." Aedan snorted.

"You're sadly mistaken if you think I'm afraid of dying. Sometimes, I even hope for that day to come soon." Samuel folded his arms.

"Then let me be the first to say that that will be your lucky day." Aedan looked out the window. He thought of his team and how they're coping with the news. Then he immediately thought of Blake and his eyes softened in sadness. Part of him thought it would've been better off if they hadn't met at all. The other was glad to have known her and the others. He briefly wondered how she would've taken it if he had told her at the cafe. Would he have really gone through with it? And was Yang right? Did he really start falling for her? Aedan chuckled dryly as he thought about it.

* * *

><p>And there's chapter nine. Sorry it's so short. I'll definitely make the next one longer. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome everyone to chapter ten. Now let me get a few things out the way. First, I've already seen the two final episodes of RWBY volume 2 so I'm fully aware of how the train crash and the Grimm infiltration really happened. Second, chapter nine is the official chapter where this story splits away from the canon one into its own plot. Lastly, I'll continue updating chapters as usual so rest easy, there's no nine month wait. Anyway, enjoy and Happy Turkey Day! :)

* * *

><p>Team RWBY was sitting in their dorm room but no one said a word. The revelation of what Aedan really was struck them hard. Ruby was sitting on the floor petting Zwei, Weiss was sitting on her bed with her arms folded, Yang was pacing back and forth, and Blake was sitting in the window staring at the clouds. Alistair watched them as he thought about what to do.<p>

'_How did they find out about the village and that Aedan was in Vale?_' Alistair thought. Then there was the train wreck and the Grimm infiltration. It couldn't be just a coincidence that the Red Shield Knights just _happened_ to be there when the Grimm attacked the city. Waiting for Aedan to reveal himself so they could capture him. Someone must want Aedan to die badly or...Alistair was snapped out of his thoughts when Ruby spoke up.

"Hey Alistair, what else has Aedan not told us?" Alistair sighed.

"I'm afraid it's not my place to say."

"Why not?" Yang asked as she stopped pacing.

"His past is enough of a burden. It'd be better for him mentally if he tells you himself. He already thinks you all hate him." Ruby, Yang and Weiss looked at him. "It's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Weiss asked.

"I should've known something like this would happen. It was foolish of me to even think that his Grimm half would stay asleep all those years ago. And because of that, he's had to live in such fear of himself, let alone others."

"Has he ever..killed anyone?" Ruby asked, afraid to know the answer.

"He has." The girls gasped except for Blake who just narrowed her eyes. "He killed the person responsible for murdering Mable. In his eyes, people who commit terrible crimes like murder should be killed to better protect the innocent. It's kept him in harmony somewhat with his other half."

"So he's basically a vigilante." Weiss said.

"Yes."

"Couldn't you have just convinced him to put them in jail instead?" Yang asked and Alistair shook his head.

"That would just be a waste of time and breath. It's pretty much the same as ignoring what he is. As much as both he and myself wish otherwise, he's a killer Yang. It's in his very nature." Yang looked down at the floor. "That's why we avoided villages and the kingdoms especially. I...had hoped that coming here would help him but now I'm starting to think that it was a terribly bad idea."

Ruby sighed and stood up. "So how are we gonna rescue him?"

"You actually wanna go and break him out of jail?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Of course. I mean, sure he's done some bad things but he's still our teammate and friend. He even blew his biggest secret to protect us." Yang smiled.

"Ruby's right. He wants to change but he either can't or doesn't know how. We have to help him." Then Ruby and Yang looked at Weiss.

"What?" Weiss asked as she stood up. "Don't you two realize the enormous amount of trouble we'll get into if we do this?"

"Sooo you're just gonna let them kill him?" Yang asked and Weiss was silent. She hadn't spent as much time with Aedan as the other girls but she also thought killing him was a bit much.

'_We could get kicked out of Beacon or worse._' Weiss thought then sighed.

"This guy has a lot of explaining to do when we find him." Ruby smiled brightly and hugged Weiss tightly.

"I knew you'd help!" Ruby shouted while swinging around Weiss as she held her.

"Alright! Now can you please let me go!" Ruby let Weiss go and everyone looked at Blake. She hadn't said anything since the conversation started and she looked at them.

"Aren't you gonna join in?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Blake said as she turned to look out the window.

"What do you mean '_you don't know_'? I thought you'd be the first one to suggest rescuing him." Ruby nodded in agreement. "Matter of fact, I thought you'd yell at us to hurry so we can save him."

"I know but right now I don't know what to think. He's lied to us about so much."

"Well, we can't really blame him for telling us that he was a faunus. He's half Grimm going to a school for huntsmen and huntresses. I'd lie too." Ruby said.

"Besides, don't you _like_ like him?" Yang asked with a grin and Blake started blushing. The look on her face told Blake that denying it was out of the question. She did start to have feelings for him since they explored that ruined temple but she was still a bit hesitant. The others could see the look of turmoil on Blake's face and patiently waited for her to make a decision. Aedan's face in beowolf form before he was dragged onto the airship appeared in her head. His whimper echoed in her mind and her cat ears twitched in response.

"_Forget about me._"

'_I can't just forget about you!_' Blake thought and she sighed. She hopped off the window sill. "I'm in."

"Hell yeah!" Yang shouted and rushed to the door to leave.

"But wait, we don't even know where he is." Blake said and Yang froze dead in her tracks. She groaned and closed the door.

"No, but I think I know someone who does." Alistair said and the girls looked at him. "Gather everything you think you'll need. It'll be just us five."

Zwei barked and Alistair smiled. "Us _six_."

"Just us?" Yang asked.

"Bringing more people will alert them to our presence faster. We can't risk them speeding up the execution." The girls nodded.

* * *

><p>Aedan was restrained by his wrists and ankles against a stone wall with a blue collar tightly strapped around his neck. He was falling in and out of consciousness and the collar prevented him from using most of his strength. He heard footsteps and opened his eyes to see a tall man with short silver hair and mustache. He was wearing priest robes and Aedan growled.<p>

"Your scent, it's familiar to me but I don't remember you.'' Aedan said.

"Then allow me to refresh your memory. My name is Javier Randolf." The priest said and Aedan's eyes widened in recognition of his voice.

''_**This child is an abomination!**_"

'_That other voice from my dream! It was him!_' Javier raised an eyebrow when he noticed Aedan's eyes.

"I see you remember me now. I'm flattered." Aedan snorted.

"What do you want from me? They already plan to execute me. What else is there?"

"What I want is to save your immortal soul...or what's left of it." Aedan's eyes narrowed as he watched Javier take out an iron dagger. He held Aedan's head up and cut a gash onto his forehead. Aedan's semblance activated and the gash fully healed in six seconds. Javier stepped back. "Your healing rate is even faster than I heard."

"Glad I made an impression." Aedan deadpanned.

"The accused now has the opportunity to confess."

"Confess what? You guys know I did it. Why do you need me to confess?" Aedan looked at a guard to his left who merely narrowed his eyes. Aedan growled and Javier scoffed.

"I'll take that as you saying you won't confess." Aedan looked at him in disbelief. "But no matter, you'll confess and you'll die. Where you'll spend eternity depends on you."

"You bastard." Aedan's eyes started glowing.

"You should've known this was coming anyway. Your death by us or by you '_father_'. Especially since your human half will vanish."

"What are you talking about?" Javier smirked.

"Your Grimm side is slowly taking over day by day. That darkness is slowly eating away at your soul. Soon, all that made you part human will vanish and you'll be just another savage and mindless beowolf." Aedan's eyes widened again in shock and his mouth dropped open.

* * *

><p>Alistair led the girls through a forest a few miles outside Vale and finally stopped.<p>

"What are we doing out here?" Weiss asked. The girls were in their alternative outfits and Zwei was standing next to Ruby.

"To meet with that friend. She'll know where they took Aedan." Alistair said.

"What if she doesn't?" Blake asked and Alistair smirked.

"Then she'll at least know which direction they went in and can narrow down the area where they landed."

"She's that good?" Yang asked and Alistair nodded. Then a swarm of butterflies appeared and circled around them.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"This is just her making an entrance." Alistair said and a girl with long pink hair, a red butterfly bow, a long red blouse, short white skirt and pink low heel boots materialized. Her pink, purple and red butterfly wings stretched and then relaxed. Her light green eyes glanced at team RWBY and she smiled at Alistair.

"Alistair! It's been awhile." The girl said and they hugged.

"That it has Kira." Alistair said and they broke the hug. "You haven't aged a bit."

"Faunus age slower than humans. You know that." Kira said with a smirk.

"These girls are-"

"Team RWBY. I know." Kira walked over to the girls and she raised a hand. One of her butterflies landed on her index finger. "My name is Kira Nelson. My friends and I specialize in gathering information and my semblance is illusion."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ruby."

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"Yang." Then Blake walked over to Kira.

"Do you know where the Red Shield Knights took Aedan?" Kira raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Eager to rescue your man huh?" Blake's face turned red and she took a step back. Kira laughed. "Relax, I'm just teasing."

"Do you know where they took him?" Ruby asked and Kira smiled.

* * *

><p>Aedan opened his eyes to see a live chicken frantically moving about in its cage. His eyes started glowing again and his mouth watered at the prey presented to him.<p>

"I thought you might be hungry." Javier said and he kicked the cage over to Aedan. He opened the cage and grabbed the chicken. "That's right beowolf, eat."

Aedan was about to bite into the chicken until Javier's voice stopped him. He stared down at the bird and he let it go free. Javier scoffed at that. "One act of mercy won't impress me or anyone else here."

''I couldn't care less about impressing you. But I refuse to give you more proof of me being as savage as you think." Aedan said. Then he watched as Javier took out a plasma torch. He placed it on Aedan's shoulder and the half beowolf yelled out in pain.

"Confess." Javier said as he placed it on Aedan's chest, arms and abdomen. He was breathing hard as he activated his semblance again but the burns weren't healing as fast. He stopped it and Javier folded his arms. "It must be sad to have an aura that can't regenerate on its own. You can't afford to heal yourself quickly anymore? Or has the darkness where you spawned from abandoned you?"

Aedan just snarled in response.

"Your tenacity is admirable, but you'll break." Javier said and he grabbed Aedan by his chin. "They always break. Spare yourself the flames of hell half-breed."

Aedan snorted. "Really? I could've sworn I was already here."

Javier narrowed his eyes angrily and punched him three times in the face. Then he walked over and grabbed a leather whip. At the very end of it was a long arrowhead made of silver. "Since you've been to Beacon then you should know about certain weaknesses the different types of Grimm carry. Like, your kind for example..has a weakness to silver."

Aedan didn't say anything. He just stared at the whip. He could feel the burn of the silver arrowhead and it hadn't even touched him yet. His heart rate increased and he even let out a whimper.

"You can end your suffering beowolf. Smite the beast that's devouring what little of your soul is left!" Then Javier started to whip him and Aedan's screams echoed the small prison.

* * *

><p>"What?!" Team RWBY shouted.<p>

"Yes. The prison Aedan's in is forty miles east of here. Almost halfway towards Mistral."

''That far?!" Weiss shouted.

"Yes. So no one could reach him before he gets moved to the place where they'll be holding his execution." Kira said. "Which is tomorrow morning."

"They're not wasting any time." Yang said.

"How are we supposed to get there in time?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry. I called in a few favors." Kira said waving her off. She whistled and giant moths appeared.

"What the hell?!" Yang shouted.

"There are a lot more creatures than Grimm out here." Alistair said and he gestured to the giant moths. "Some more friendly than others."

"We should leave right now. We'll only have a small window of time to get Aedan out before Samuel picks him up." Kira said.

''Got it." Ruby said and they climbed aboard the moths. They slowly rose off the ground and flew away.

* * *

><p>Aedan was breathing heavily and spit out some blood. He had deep gashes that were sizzling slightly on his arms, shoulders, chest, and abs. His injuries from before were only partially healed but he had to stop using his semblance. The wounds made from the silver arrowhead on that whip burned badly but he was too low on energy to care. He hadn't eaten and his beowolf half will force itself out to make him eat, no matter what -or who- it was. He could feel his ears start to grow and his face take on a partial snout. His black claws grew and so did his fangs. His hair turned black and red markings appeared around his red eyes.<p>

"And here I thought you wouldn't have the energy to transform but it seems like it's the opposite." Javier said raising an eyebrow. Then he took out the whip again. "Confess your evil nature and beg for divine forgiveness!"

"You first." Aedan said and Javier whipped him.

* * *

><p>Team RWBY, Alistair, and Kira arrived at the prison at night and hid in the shadows.<p>

"Alright, Samuel will be here in thirty minutes. We need to get in, grab Aedan, and get the hell out." Kira said.

"So what's the plan?" Weiss asked.

"The stealthiest person should be the one to break Aedan out while the others will distract the guards." Everyone turned to Blake.

"What?" Blake asked.

"You're the stealthy one Blake." Ruby said and Blake sighed.

"Alright." One of Kira's butterflies landed on Blake's shoulder.

"This one will lead you to him." Kira said and Blake nodded. "They put a special collar on him and the key should be on the priest."

"Let's move." Ruby said and Yang blasted through the doors and the alarms blared to life. Blake split away from the others and followed the butterfly inside.

"Cause as much chaos as you can! Draw their attention!" Alistair shouted.

"Got it!" Yang shouted and she punched a guard into some boxes.

"That wolf's gonna owe us big time for this." Weiss said as she blocked a sword and froze some guards. Zwei jumped up and tackled two guards into a wall and Kira put some to sleep.

* * *

><p>One of Kira's butterflies fluttered frantically against the window of a prison door and Blake silently walked over. She picked the lock on the door and opened it quietly. The room was dimly lit but Blake could see just fine.<p>

"Aedan?" Blake called out and she jumped back when she saw Aedan snarl and lunge at her. "Aedan calm down! It's me!"

"Blake?" Aedan's voice was deeper and rougher than before. He calmed down and Blake turned on more lights. She gasped when she saw his wounds and how bad they were.

"Oh god, what have they done to you?" Blake asked. Aedan was taken aback by the emotion in her tone and the small amount of tears in her eyes. Blake's bow twitched when she heard the intercom turn on.

"**I merely revealed his true nature.**" Javier said and Aedan snarled again but louder. Blake turned to Aedan.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." Aedan backed up against the wall once she said that and she looked at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"**This is the perfect time as any to confess your sins Fenrir. After all, doesn't she deserve to know the truth?**"

"What's he talking about?" Blake asked and Aedan leaned his head back against the wall.

"I...I killed them."

"I know." Aedan looked at her surprised. "You killed the people who murdered Mable."

"Yeah but...that's not..what I'm talking about. What..I told you..in the cafe. I..was that beowolf." Blake's eyes widened.

''He's a monster." Javier said as he walked into the room and pushed a dead and bloodied chicken towards Aedan.

"No!" Aedan shouted as he kicked it away from him. "No! No! No!"

"Aedan..." Blake trailed off as she stared at him. Aedan was looking at her with fear in his eyes as he huddled against the wall.

"I confess...I confess...I confess." Blake watched as Aedan continued to say it over and over as he whimpered and a few tears streamed down his face. Seeing him so broken like that immediately caught Blake off guard. That event haunted his dreams and he obviously regretted it.

"You're nothing more than a foul beast." Javier said and now his voice was starting to piss Blake off.

"I'm..a foul beast. I...don't deserve to live." Aedan said.

"Your soul is black and the penance for your sins is death. But I'll give you one last thing before you depart." Javier said and he walked out. Then he locked the door from the outside. "Dinner is served."

"Oh no." Blake said as she saw Aedan slowly stand up and growl.

"He hasn't eaten since he arrived here. His Grimm half will try to rectify that." Javier said through the door and he walked away.

"I'm sorry. I can't...help myself." Aedan said with eyes glowing again.

"Aedan, don't make any rash decisions." Aedan lunged at her again and Blake backed away. Then she drew Gambol Shroud once Aedan managed to break out of one of his restraints. "Don't make me do this!"

* * *

><p>Javier was walking down the hallway but stopped once he ran into Yang.<p>

"Don't you dare move." Yang said and Javier held his hands up in surrender. "The key to Aedan's collar, where is it?"

"In a safe place." Javier said and Yang loaded Ember Celica.

"I won't ask you again."

"You won't kill me young lady. You know this is justice."

"No it isn't. And no, I'm not gonna kill you." Then Yang knocked him out. She searched his robes and found the key. "But I will do that."

"Yang, unlock the door." A voice said and Yang turned to see Blake in a prison room. Blake turned around and saw Aedan break out his final restraint. He growled as he stalked towards her. Yang kicked the door down just as Aedan raced towards Blake. Yang pushed Blake out the way and Aedan bit into Yang's shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" Yang shouted in pain as her blood started staining her shirt. He also started absorbing her aura. Blake ran over to them.

"Aedan stop it! Please stop, you're killing her!" Blake shouted as she tried to get his attention. Aedan finally let go and Yang collapsed on the floor. Then Ruby, Weiss, Alistair, Zwei, and Kira appeared.

''What the hell happened?" Weiss asked.

"I'll explain later just help Yang." Blake said. Kira hurried over and placed her hand on Yang's wound. She muttered a spell and a pink aura appeared. The wound started healing and Yang winced.

"I..got the key. Unlock his collar." Yang said. Kira grabbed the key and tossed it to Blake. She caught it and pulled Aedan down until they were on their knees. She unlocked his collar and destroyed it with Gambol Shroud.

"It's okay now Aedan. Just calm down." Blake said as she held his face and caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. Aedan growled softly and licked Yang's blood from his lips as he started calming down.

"Are you okay Yang?" Ruby asked as Kira finished healing Yang.

"God! That shit hurt!" Yang said as Ruby and Weiss helped her up.

"There will be some soreness for a couple days but other than that you'll be fine." Kira said and a butterfly landed on her shoulder. "We need to leave now. We've only got five minutes before Samuel arrives."

"Let's move everyone." Alistair said and Blake helped Aedan up.

* * *

><p>They finally exited the facility and boarded the two giant moths.<p>

"You should've just left me to die." Aedan said. He was laying down with his head resting on Blake's lap.

"We weren't gonna let them kill you Aedan." Ruby said.

"You don't know what I've done Ruby. All the crimes I've committed. I deserve nothing less than death."

"After all the trouble we went through and you taking a bite out of Yang as if she were a burger, you damn well better believe we won't let you die. Especially now since you owe us." Weiss said and Yang made a peace sign while laying down.

"True that." Yang said and Aedan chuckled weakly. Then he looked up at Blake.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you at the cafe but..I guess I was too much of a coward."

"Don't worry about that right now. Just rest and focus on healing your injuries." Blake said petting his head. Aedan held her hand and fell asleep. Blake smiled and intertwined their fingers.

* * *

><p>"How the hell did this happen?!" Samuel shouted as his men cleaned up the mess.<p>

"We were attacked Captain." Javier said and Samuel glared at him.

"I can see that Javier! How the hell could you let this happen?!"

"We were unprepared for this."

"Clearly." Javier glared at him.

"What I want to know _Captain_ is how they knew where this prison was located. Weren't you the one who said this place was being kept top secret?!" Samuel narrowed his eyes. "So _how_ did some teenage girls find this place?!"

"Describe them to me." Javier described the two girls he saw. "Interesting."

"So what now?"

"Now we hunt for Aedan Fenrir again. If we run into those girls again, I'll give them to you."

"Of course Captain. I'll make them repent for their sins." Javier said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>And that's chapter ten! Read and Review and I'll see you guys next chapter! :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys and welcome to chapter eleven! Just wanna take the time to thank everyone for all their support for this story! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Aedan once again found himself surrounded in a dark fog. Glowing red eyes materialized and Aedan turned to face it.<strong>

"**We meet once again young half-breed.**" **Aedan recognized that voice and growled.**

"Zariah. What the hell are you doing in my head?!" **He could feel the dark dragon's grin and narrowed his eyes.**

"**I can jump in the head of any Grimm, half or otherwise. I quite enjoy watching you make such futile attempts to stop the inevitable. Watching the darkness grow stronger as it devours your soul.**"

"I'll stop it."** The whole environment shook as Zariah's laughter boomed like thunder.**

"**You are definitely an interesting sort. My return is at hand. Two of the five crystals have been gathered and the age of mortals will end. Our time is growing even_ closer_ and everyone you care about will either die or be reduced to husks and serve me.**"

"I'll die before I let that happen."

"**Oh? Is that a bet?**"

"You're damn right it is. I'll beat this and beat the shit out of you while keeping my friends alive."

"**Such blind ambition...very well then. Seeing you lose and slaughter your friends will be entertaining.**"** The eyes then disappeared and the dark fog started fading away.**

* * *

><p>Aedan slowly opened his eyes and found himself in his dorm room. As soon as he tried to sit up, a wave of dizziness hit him and he groaned as he held his head. He looked down and saw that his chest, shoulders, and arms were covered in bandages. He growled and ripped them to shreds. A familiar scent entered his nose and he saw Blake sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Aedan's eyes softened once he saw her and looked away sadly. He needed to get rid of these feelings he had for her now that he found out what was happening to him. He couldn't afford to have friends anymore, let alone a girl he was romantically interested in. He resisted the urge to whimper at that thought and held his head in his hands. Even if Blake returned his feelings it wouldn't be fair for her to have a boyfriend she'll be forced to kill in who knows how long. His aura was almost fully regenerated and he immediately wondered if Yang was okay. The taste of her blood left an imprint on his tongue and he unconsciously licked his fangs. He felt ashamed that more than just a part of him enjoyed that. More than half actually and it scared him.<p>

'_I need to leave now._' Aedan thought frantically and sensing his distress, Blake woke up. She yawned and stretched.

"Glad to see you're awake." Blake said and watched in surprise as Aedan jumped out of bed. He hurried over to his closet and Blake stood up. "What's wrong?"

"I have to leave Beacon. Those Red Shield Knights will be hunting me and Vale will be the first place they search." Aedan grabbed a large bag and started packing.

"At least rest a little more first. Your aura-" Blake stopped once she remembered what Alistair said.

(**Flashback**)

_After the two giant moths landed at Beacon, Blake and Ruby helped Aedan walk into the dorms. They put him on his bed and watched him breathe heavily._

_"What's wrong with him?" Ruby asked while bandaging him with Blake and Weiss helping her. Zwei was laying on the bed next to Aedan._

_"Besides him being badly injured?" Weiss said sarcastically._

_"His aura can't regenerate on its own. He has to absorb it from others." Alistair said and he held Aedan's hand. The half beowolf started absorbing his aura and after a ten minutes, Alistair was out of breath and let go. Aedan's semblance activated and his wounds started healing. Alistair sat down and Yang walked over to him._

_"Are you okay?" Yang asked._

_"Yes. I just need to rest for a little while." Alistair said and Yang nodded. "Afterwards, Aedan and I will pack up and leave."_

_"What?!" The girls shouted at the same time and Zwei whined._

_"I'm afraid so girls. The Red Shield Knights will search for both him and me. We'll be leaving as soon as Aedan recovers." Blake looked at the sleeping demon wolf. It was time for him to leave Beacon, leave team RWBY...leave her._

(**End Flashback**)

Blake watched as Aedan rushed around packing several things. She heard his heart racing and his erratic breathing. Panic wafted off him in ocean waves and Blake's amber eyes were filled with worry. Seeing him broken back at the prison and seeing him like this now burned away all the negative feelings she felt or thought she felt.

"Aedan, we need to talk." Blake said and Aedan paused.

"So, you still wanna talk to me? After everything you've seen?" Aedan asked without any emotion.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You know what I am and what I've done. I'm surprised you're still here." Blake sighed and approached him.

"Why?"

"That would be any sane person's decision."

"Then maybe you don't know me very well." Aedan raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her. Then he looked away and continued packing until Blake stopped him.

"What're you doing? It's too dangerous for me to be here."

''I know, but just stay for a little bit. I need to tell you something." Aedan looked at her curiously. They just stared at each other for a few seconds and he sighed softly.

"Alright." Aedan sat on his bed and Blake sat next to him.

"Do you remember what I told you about the White Fang?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was once a member." Aedan looked at her shocked.

"You're the last person I expected to run with them." Blake gave a weak smile.

"I was a member for most of my life." Blake continued telling her story and Aedan listened intently. "So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view with the help of my bow."

"What you told me at the temple makes sense now." Aedan slowly reached up and gently tugged on her bow. It untied and silently fell on his bed. Blake watched as he glided his index finger along the jet black fur of one of her cat ears. "But you know, compared to my crimes, you're most likely a lightweight."

''You don't sound all too surprised."

"I was. But someone like me has no right to judge anyone else." Then Aedan ran the same finger through her hair. Blake smiled and leaned in so it would touch the side of her face. "The things that I said to you before. I really do mean it. You ran away from the White Fang for a better life. And like I said then, there's nothing wrong with that."

''Thanks." Aedan gave her a small smile and stood up to finish packing. Blake put her bow back on and stood up. She heard him zip his bag closed. "Aedan wait."

''I can't wait anymore Blake. The longer I stay here, the more danger I'll put you and everyone else in." Aedan said as he turned his back to her to grab his pendant. "You girls can have the cake."

"Aedan just stop for a second." Blake said as she walked over to him.

"I have to leave right now, I-" Aedan was abruptly cut off as he turned around only to find Blake gripping his shirt tightly and her lips pressed against his. All thoughts he had immediately flew out the window and he even forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. His tail stood up straight and bristled in shock. It felt like lightning bolts were shooting throughout his body. Then he relaxed and returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and back, bringing their bodies together. Blake let go of his shirt and moved her hand up to rest on his broad shoulders. Aedan felt his Grimm blood start to cool down and it was reduced to a simmer. He ran his tongue along her lips and she granted him permission. The kiss deepened as they explored the other's mouth. The taste of Blake was so tantalizing that Aedan could feel an addiction to her forming and his tail wagged. Everything that came before this moment didn't matter to them, only the person they were with right now. They both started running out of air and finally broke the kiss. A thin trail of saliva connected them for a couple seconds until it broke apart. "...Wow."

"I'm guessing that was your first kiss?" Blake asked amused. Aedan searched his brain for a coherent sentence to say.

"Like you've kissed plenty of guys before." Blake flicked his nose at his sarcasm and he snorted. Then someone knocked on his door. "Damn, now I don't feel like moving anymore."

"Just get the door." They broke their hold on each other and Aedan opened the door. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Zwei, and Alistair walked in.

"So you're finally awake." Weiss said and Aedan smiled as Ruby raced over to hug him. He returned the hug and looked at Yang.

''Sorry about biting you Yang." Yang put him in a headlock and Zwei barked happily.

"You're lucky a strand of my hair didn't come out." Yang said and Aedan chucked nervously. "I forgive you."

"Aedan do you have your things packed?" Alistair asked and Aedan glanced at Blake before responding.

"Actually dad, I don't wanna leave." Blake smiled at that.

"I think I already know why." Alistair said with a smirk after he caught Aedan's glance. He tossed him his chains and the hybrid put it on. Then his smirk disappeared. "And though I understand, the Red Shield Knights will go through great lengths to hunt you down and kill you. Who knows what they'll do at Beacon if you're sheltered here.

"When will you two come back?" Ruby asked as she broke the hug and Yang let Aedan go.

"I'm afraid that's uncertain." Blake walked over.

"Then I'm going with you." Blake said.

"Are you serious?!" Weiss shouted and Blake looked at her.

"I am." Weiss was silent as she saw the seriousness and determination in her eyes. Yang smirked and Alistair chuckled.

"If Ozpin allows it then all of you might have to join us." Alistair said.

"Really?" Yang asked.

"There's..a possibility that the priest that held Aedan prisoner and the guards have given Samuel descriptions of the four of you. So, he might be coming after you as well." The girls looked at each other. "You'll be traveling with Aedan and myself across Remnant."

"Cool!" Ruby shouted. "Let's go to Ozpin."

* * *

><p>"I see." Ozpin said and he sipped his coffee.<p>

"Kira also warned me that someone is gathering the shadow crystals to resurrect Zariah." Alistair said and Aedan was shocked. Zariah told him the same thing but he thought it was a lie. Now that it was confirmed true, the bet he made with the Drake definitely started now. Ozpin narrowed his eyes. "With your permission, I would like to take team RWBY with me to put a stop to this."

"What?!" Glynda shouted and Alistair continued.

"I have a lead. Kira's butterflies found another location in the northwest with a large concentration of Grimm. They're surrounding an underground tomb." Ozpin and Glynda were silent.

"I trust they'll be under your supervision Alistair."

"Of course." Glynda sighed. She looked at Ozpin and he nodded.

"Very well then Alistair. I trust you'll bring them back in one piece." Alistair nodded.

"You have my word."

"Then you have my permission. Good luck." Ozpin said and watched as Alistair and team RWBY left the office.

"Are you sure about this?" Glynda asked.

"I am. I trust Alistair." Ozpin said and sipped his coffee again.

* * *

><p>Alistair and team RWBY boarded an airship and it took off.<p>

"We'll meet up with Kira when we get there." Alistair said.

"This is exciting! Right Weiss?" Ruby asked hopping in her seat and Zwei wagged his tail.

"It's definitely a big step up from other missions first years usually get." Weiss said.

"I'm pumped up!" Yang shouted. Aedan smirked then looked at Blake. After that kiss that happened in his room, he didn't know where they stood now. He was completely clueless about this and dating in general. Anxiety started rising as Aedan continued thinking about it. What if he messed up horribly? Would Blake still like him if she saw him kill again? Warmth entered his hand and he looked to see Blake holding it.

"Something wrong? Your heart's beating a mile a minute." Blake said and Aedan blushed.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Aedan said and dark thoughts entered his head.

"**If you really want that female feline then _take_ her. _Make_ her yours.**" The voice whispered and his eyes briefly glowed for a second.

'_Leave me alone!_' Aedan cried out in his head.

"Aedan calm down. Your other features are showing." Blake said. Aedan looked down to see his black claws showing and his skin turning grey. He took a few deep breaths and his beowolf features receded.

"Sorry. I just don't know what to do anymore." Blake was about to ask until the airship started landing.

"Alright everyone we're here." Alistair said and they left the airship. Team RWBY looked down and saw a large crater in the ground with wooden stairs leading to a metal door. The airship took off and they saw many Grimm corpses.

"I guess Kira's here?" Weiss asked and Aedan nodded.

"She is. Her scent leads to the door and it's fresh so she got here about two minutes before we did." Aedan said. They walked down the stairs and Aedan pushed the door open. Once the door closed, they were immediately surrounded by darkness and Alistair used a spell to light his staff. A white ball of light levitated at the top of his staff and they were now gently bathed in an eerie white light as well as the room they were in.

"How did you do that?" Ruby asked in awe and Alistair smiled.

"Where I'm from, we don't use Dust. We use magic instead." Alistair said. "It wasn't until I visited one of the kingdoms that I learned how to use Dust."

"Where are you from?" Yang asked and Alistair smirked.

"A village far from here." The girls sweatdropped.

"Wow that was so specific." Blake said sarcastically and Aedan snickered.

"This is strange. I don't see Kira anywhere." Alistair said and Aedan narrowed his eyes. "She would've at least sent a butterfly to greet us at the door."

"Thanks for making us paranoid dad." Aedan said sarcastically. They stopped when they came across a large stone door with intricate carvings on it; creating a design none of them were familiar with.

"Wow." Ruby said as the light on Alistair's staff revealed the door.

''What is this?" Weiss asked and Zwei sniffed at it.

"I don't know. I've never seen this before." Alistair said.

"Is it a drawing or another language?" Blake asked.

"Looks like a drawing to me." Aedan said as he ran his fingers over it.

"Let me guess, we need a magic key, password or something to open it." Yang said and Aedan shrugged. He braced his hands against the door and growled as he pushed. The door groaned in protest but Aedan managed to push it open. "Okay, maybe not."

"What kind of tomb is this?" Weiss asked as they walked into a large room with several coffins on the left and right sides. There was also a large coffin in the back. Aedan stared at that particular coffin and his heart started to accelerate. The dark whispers reached it grotesque fingers in his head and his eyes started glowing. Blake noticed it and held his hand.

"Is it here?" Blake asked and Aedan nodded as he softly squeezed her hand.

"It is. I can feel its power and hear the whispers in my head." Aedan said and his chains started glowing. Alistair walked to the large coffin and tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Look out." Yang said nudging him aside. Alistair moved back and Yang managed to push the coffin open.

"Well I'll be damned." Alistair said and Yang smirked. "You just gave an old man a reality check."

"Don't be so sad." Yang said patting Alistair on the back and the old mage chuckled. Zwei's ears twitched and he growled. Aedan's tail bristled and his claws and fangs grew. Blake placed a hand on Gambol Shroud.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

''Someone's here. A hostile presence.'' Aedan said and the shadows in the room started converging to the center. A black cloaked figure materialized from the shadows with glowing red eyes.

"What the hell?!" Weiss shouted.

"That's...new." Yang said.

"**Enemies of our Order will be taken by the shadows.**" The figure said and unsheathed a glowing purple katana.

"You've got to be shitting me." Aedan snarled.

* * *

><p>Cliffhangers!XD That's chapter eleven for ya. Read and Review!<p> 


End file.
